The Hero's Presence
by KorrohShipper
Summary: How do you let go of someone who's already gone with the wind? How do you say goodbye when you missed the chance to say that goodbye? Can you live with yourself knowing that you sacrificed the best thing that happened to you for the sake of the world? How do you look someone you love in the eye and tell yourself that it's time to move on. Percabeth! PJO and Chaos fic! Me no own PJO
1. Prologue

_**Copyright 2015 ©**_

_**The Prophecy:**_

_**Broken, the son of Sea**_

_**A life full of tragedy**_

_**Heir to the throne**_

_**A heart of cold stone**_

_**The king's host**_

_**The hero's ghost**_

_**Wisdom's child is the one**_

_**Hero's soul, forever gone**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"You can tell them now."

The man in a clad suit of regal adornments and a sash looked up to his superior, removing his gaze at the people, in disbelief and shock. The campers surrounding him were wondering on to what the heir to the Universe was about to tell them. The whole of Camp Half-Blood was raising their brows at the Prince.

"I. . ." he can't seem to finish. Once again he tried. "I. . .I," he looked at his superior, ". . ._I_ can't do this, Lord Chaos." To say that the campers were shocked would be the understatement of the century! The superior, Lord Chaos, had narrowed his eyes at his heir and his posture became somewhat stiff and strict-like.

"That's an order, Omicron. They deserve to know what really happened. They cannot live this life believing a lie nor live on false hope." The heir to the throne of the Universe gulped, sighing, and took a nervous look before starting.

"I. . .haven't been entirely honest with you―with all of you―for that matter, especially with those who I've tried to establish or repair a friendship or relationship with." A blonde haired goddess had perked up at this, being one of the especially mentioned people. He once again looked at Lord Chaos, who gave him a nod to continue.

"I wanted to be honest with all of you, truly! But _all_ of you wanted to see him again, you all wanted to earn his forgiveness, as I've wanted to earn. You all hoped and I didn't want to crush it immediately, after all, he's still, _technically_, alive."

The campers looked confused and troubled with deciphering and understanding what the young heir was saying. "Honestly speaking, it's my fault all along. Why he's hurt and why he's still hurting up to this second. I was driven with lust for my revenge that I had allowed him to be so reckless and myself to be so blind of the consequences. It's my fault why both the hate and coldness had thrived in his once good heart."

Omicron choked back a sob, tears were falling from his eyes. "I believed that this was the best choice for the whole Universe." He tried to wipe the tears streaming on his face but there was no use, more tears kept running down. "I thought that he would be in no pain at all when it's the exact opposite! He's in more pain than any mortal, demigod, god or any being that lives would know!"

He looked down at the lectern, tears dripping on the flat platform. "He's been deprived of his senses and deprived of his abilities to feel, well, he can't feel anything but the pain. I've made him go through that because I'm too selfish. I was―" he tried to hold back a sob but he failed miserably doing so.

"I just didn't want to lose my first true friend. I didn't want to lose him," suddenly his (what would seem like frozen) sea-green eyes had flickered to a shade of imperial gold, "I just didn't want to lose Percy."

He was possessed the whole time!


	2. Chapter I

_**Chapter I ― Percy's P.O.V.**_

* * *

For a moment, I could still see the sun's rays streaming through my eyelids until I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. "Guess who." The voice commanded. I smiled to myself, knowing who the person is. I smiled at the familiar voice because, simply, it belonged to the one and only Annabeth Chase, my amazing girlfriend.

"Hmm, that's a hard question," I was in a playful mood and so was she, "is it Piper?" she stifled a laugh. I could so imagine her saying _'That's the best you've got?'_.

"So, is it Hazel?" I guessed, making her laugh. In my defense, Hazel and Frank been staying here on a diplomatic visit. She gave me this poor imitation of Chiron's chiding voice. She failed miserably and I laughed so hard and she stifled a giggle. Deciding that the period of darkness was enough, I pried her hands open and at first, I was momentarily blinded by the sun.

Annabeth's figure and facial expression immediately caught my attention, being the only person in sight and in the vicinity. She laid her head on my lap and hummed a catchy tune. She was humming to the tune of _La Vie en Rose_, sung by the greatest singer of all time, and I enjoyed this moment, the simple things we enjoyed together.

"So," I began, sitting up a bit, careful not to disrupt Annabeth's peaceful state. "What's with your playful mood, Annabeth?" I had this amused tone, dangling on each end of my words. "Why so happy? Got into Stanford? Harvard?" I may or may have not persuaded Annabeth to take an entrance exam there. When I looked at her face, I beamed excitedly.

She got in.

"Actually, Seaweed Brain, you guessed right!" she had a smile on her face. Meh! All Ivy-leagues are the same! The sun's rays made Annabeth's blonde hair look like gold. She's a beauty and I plan on holding onto her.

If you're confused, don't be. I know that Annabeth and I planned to go to college at New Rome but that was Harvard, we're talking about the best of the best! Getting into Harvard, for most people, would be the chance of a lifetime! "Mom contacted me last night for the first time since _forever_!" emphasis on the word forever.

I smiled at Annabeth. Annabeth and her mother, Lady Athena, had been fighting throughout the Giant War and their relationship was more than strained. Honestly, I'm glad that Athena finally managed to swallow her pride and contacted Annabeth.

"She apologized to me, last night, and she told me, that, to make it up to me, she'd going to give me some kind of reward, I guess." I bent over and kissed her forehead, in which she smiled in response. For a while, silence had ruled over our lot and even though my eyes were closed, I can tell that Annabeth was smiling widely.

When I opened my eyes, I beamed to myself seeing that I was right. "You know, Annabeth, you're such in a good mood that I'm beginning to think that some Amity people struck you with the peace serum they used on Tris, if it's possible, that is." She laughed and raised a brow.

"Catching up on our Summer reading now, aren't we?" I smirked at her. It all began as a bet, you see. I complained at how our time together will be cut short when she bought yet another book. Using that as an opportunity to introduce me to a book, she gave me an ultimatum and a challenge: I would have to read the book Divergent and in return, my sex life (which would be active once I marry her) wouldn't be a bore. If I didn't, she'd sell me to the Stolls.

"What?" I gave her an amused smile. "Thought I couldn't handle the big words? Thought I couldn't hold a book?" she giggled.

"Considering that you're a demon to the Bible, yes. I'm impressed, _Perseus_." I gave her a look and she stuck her tongue out. I huffed. I hated being called Perseus. After a while, everything was calm.

It wasn't long before her eyes flew open, though. She sat right up and pointed an accusing finger at me. "No wonder I couldn't find Allegiant! You had all along!" I held both my hands up on defeat. Well, the cat's out of the bag. Couldn't deny it. I had a mischievous smile on my face as she hit me playfully. "Give it back!"

"No can do!" I ran and I ran until I reached the foot of the hill with Annabeth still hot on my trail. I ran until I reached the shore of the beach. There I collapsed, panting and yet grinning. After a few seconds, I was joined by a panting Annabeth.

"Damn you, Seaweed Brain, making me run after you!" I gave her my famous grin once more and for some reason I can't explain, both Annabeth and I started laughing. We were laughing the rest of our afternoon away with corny and cheesy jokes until we heard Chiron's voice, who was looking for Annabeth.

Slowly, I removed her from my solid and firm embrace, kissing her temple before contemplating on whether or not I should let her go or just kidnap her and have a shotgun wedding at Vegas (in which we would not even dream of laying our eyes on the Lotus Casino again).

"Well, looks like our time's up. See you later, Wise Girl." I told her that before she slowly walked away from me, leaving me to cherish the beautiful sunset.


	3. Chapter II

_**Chapter II - Percy's P.O.V.**_

* * *

Annabeth left Camp Half-Blood for Olympus, her one-day trip was extended and had an indefinite expiration date. Apparently, there was an issue at Camp Jupiter and the ambassaddors had to go back and they took Annabeth with them to solve the issue.

Normally, I would be okay with that, seeing that it's progress for us—after centuries of war and fighting, we were cooperating without the presence of an almost-apocalypse, were helping each other out (Trust me, this is better than the tension we had when Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo arrived at Camp Jupiter back then!). So, like I said, I would normally be ecstatic. But the situation isn't, it is anything but normal.

When Annabeth came back to Camp Half-Blood, she was different. Annabeth became estranged from me, if you didn't know her that much, you would think that she's bipolar seeing that she's changing her mood so fast and easily, you would think that she's having one of her swings. Annabeth was beeing un-Annabeth.

She avoided me like a plague and whenever I want to talk to her, she makes these ridiculous excuses or she's super busy. Actually, now that I've mentioned being avoided, everyone in Camp has been avoiding me like Annabeth. I rarely had company when I ate and I was suddenly relieved of my classes with the younger campers and they kept giving me glances.

No, they weren't glances of disgust or annoyance or anything like that. No, they were glances of pity.

Both the whole Camp and Annabeth, they've been acting funny and I'm determined to find out what's causing all of this. This is my home, my Camp and my home turf. No one messes with my Camp and gets away with it unharmed or alive—the latter, by the way, is the probable outcome to the violator of peace in my Camp.

* * *

Now, since I was relieved of every duty I have, I was strolling around Camp and the borders when I stumbled across a hidden path. Being bored and all, having nothing better to do, I followed the cobblestone path and it brought me to a clear patch of grass and a bit of flowers. I frowned at the sight, I was hoping for something more demiogdly in nature.

I was about to walk away when I heard violent shouting and sobs. I raised a brow at that, and I became concerned when I heard the actual conversation and recognized the voices. My eyes had widened at the familiarity of the voice. I followed the source and saw two people, a boy and a girl, arguing. The boy was obviously frustrated and the girl was sobbing.

It was Jason and Piper.

I knew that it's rude to eavesdrop on private conversations, especially with conversations with a topic like this, but you can't expect me to pretend that I didn't hear about this! They're my friend—no, they're my family. I can't pretend that this didn't happen and I can't sit around and watch their relationship fall apart and crumble. No, there is no way I'd let that happen.

"Jason," I heard Piper's broken voice plead with Jason, who had this façade and I could see it slowly being penetrated, his wall being broken down. Jason was powerless to this. "I beg of you, Jason," Piper took Jason's arm and gave him a pleading look. Jason seemed to falter. "After Leo. . .I don't know what to do!" she cupped Jason's face, and even from afar, I could see Jason tearing up. "You gave me your word, Jason. . .please, I can't manage another heartbreak." My ears perked up at that.

_Heartbreak?_

"Piper," Jason argued helplessly, "I can't do that, okay?!" Jason threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "I can't stand by my word, alright?!" even with the distance, you could see that Jason's fists were clenched tightly and his knuckles were already white. "I just can't do that!" I took a step closer to hear better when I stepped on a twig and it broke.

Immediately, their heads turned towards my direction. "Hello?" Jason's voice boomed, he neared my location, studying the environment. "Is anyone there?" I grabbed a stone and threw it, causing a buch to rustle and I took off and ran towards Camp proper when Jason went to the bush to investigate. I was panting when I got to Cabin 3. When I plopped down my bunk, there were theories running wild in my mind.

Why were they arguing? Why was Piper crying? What did Piper mean by heartache?

Suddenly I thought of something so common with people, and even more common with the gods: cheating.

Did Jason cheat on Piper?

* * *

_"Percy, I need to talk to you._

_Go to the top of the hill after sunset._

_-Annabeth"_

Reads the piece of paper given to me during lunch time by Annabeth. After I so slowly read the words, I glanced at the Athena table only to see that there was no Annabeth Chase that occupied the whole table, which only made it suspicious. My worry began to magnify, what if I had done something wrong or what if she thinks that I've done something wrong.

Why did she want to talk to me after disappearing for so long and avoiding me at all costs?

Although she was gone for about a month or two, I'm happy to see her, nonetheless. I will always

* * *

be happy to see her, no matter what the situation is or the circumstances are (Annabeth tutored me and all so I became somewhat smarter).

A small smile was planted firmly on my face as I saw her figure at the distance that would be distance no more. The yellow-ish orange light that the sunset gave had complimented her golden locks and her free flowing hair that cascades down through Annabeth's shoulders.

"Annabeth," I called her name and when she turned around, I was not disappointed by the view in front of me. When she turned around, I was dumbfounded, all those hours of tutoring went down the drain as my amazing remark of her beauty was "Uhh. . ." My mouth was hanging open and the most accurate word to describe my feelings towards her is that I'm awestruck by her beauty.

Although Annabeth, in my eyes, is always beautiful, I can't help but notice that she looks more attractive. The passage of time had intensified her beauty and magnified my feelings for her tenfold.

"Percy," as said earlier, she was as gorgeous, or more gorgeous than Aphrodite herself but something was off with her. Something with her eyes I think? Her eyes seemed to water and when I noticed this, my small smile turned into a frown, my face expressed nothing but fear and worry for Annabeth.

"Annabeth," I said softly, "are you alright? Did something happen while you guys were at New Rome?" tears started to fall from Annabeth's eyes. I took her into my arms but she resisted and forced her way out. "Wha―" Annabeth cut me off.

"This was never easy, Percy," I was confused, least to say, earlier she had forced her way out of my embrace and now she took me into her arms and laid her head at my chest, sobbing.

"I'm so, so sorry, Percy, I really am!" she kept repeating those words. She kept murmuring them against my shirt. For a while, we just stood there. I held her tight in an embrace with a solid and firm grip while she sobbed. When we broke apart, I tried to look at her in the eye but she wouldn't―wait, no, she couldn't look me in the eye.

When she finally did look me in the eye, her once startling grey eyes became bloodshot. "Annabeth, what's the matter?" I was about to ask her if she was hurt somewhere but she spoke up first and what she said was something I never wanted to hear.

"I really did love you, Percy, I really did."

When she uttered those words, I immediately took a step away from her, not believing what she just told me. My eyes began to water but I shook them off. My vision then began to blur as I shook my head in disbelief as I watched her cry her excuse out.

But could I actually listen to it? The woman I love and trust with my life is saying that she, simply, fell out of love with me?

"When Hera kidnapped you, I was really worried sick, Percy, and I missed you so much," she held back a sob, "and I just really needed someone, Percy." What is she trying to tell me? Is she saying that she found another man? While we were still in a relationship?

"What? How―" I couldn't really find it in me to finish what I started. I didn't really trust my voice nor my vocals right now, not at this very moment.

"Jason, he was so much like you," 'Was this the reason why Jason and Piper were fighting? Because Jason and Annabeth were in a. . .' even in my thoughts, I couldn't trust them. "I. . .I found comfort in Jason and. . .Percy, times were so hard and I just needed someone." She took a step closer to me but I backed away.

When I looked into her eyes, I was trying to find something that would contradict what she just told me like a prank or a sick, really awful joke (although her eyes were telling, yelling a whole different kind of story, I am not in my most logical mood to consider any other explanation other than what she gave me).

"It didn't help me either that when I saw your face, when we just got our of Tartarus, I saw the pain and horror we experienced there." She tried to reach my face but I swatted it away, disgusted at her.

"But that doesn't give you the right to play with my heart or my feelings! You could have at least told me! You could have at least. . ." I, without noticing, took Riptide and uncapped it, showing it's unmistakable bronze lighting and glory. I wanted to stab her but I couldn't bring myself to kill the woman I love.

"Don't, man. Don't do it."

"So, Praetor Grace, the so-called honorable one of the Seven, Mr. Perfect, how'd you do it? How'd you manage to lie the whole time? And you, Annabeth, did you not think that I would simply give up on you when Hera took me? You were the only one I remembered, not even my mother I remembered! The gods of Olympus be damned," I'm rather surprised that there's not a single thunder from Zeus, "I even fell to Tartarus to make sure you were safe! Because I would rather go through hell because being apart from you is like a hell of its own!" I said the last part softly.

"Guess being with you is another hell of its own, huh?"

Jason held Annabeth in his arms. "I want to hate you two, but I can't. You know why? Stupid child of Poseidon trait, that's why! Personal loyalty!" I poured my heart and my soul into that one shout. "Personal loyalty," I said softly, "isn't just about not being able to make a sacrifice or risk the world in the expense of a friend or a loved one, sometimes, it's being killed rate by rate knowing that you can't do nothing but stay loyal to the people who betrayed you." Jason gripped Annabeth tighter and I grew more furious but found no reason to shout as I already said enough.

"Personal loyalty kills you rate by rate because it's the pain inside that's killing you. It's magnified because of your trust in them and because your loyalty lies in them."

I wiped my tears and threw Riptide to the ground and just left them and camp. Riptide finally appeared in my pocket and I uncapped the trusted weapon.

Trusted.

Once it went to my abdomen, I faced an old and familiar face.

Death.


	4. Chapter III

_**Chapter III -Percy's P.O.V.**_

* * *

If you kept track on all of my adventures as a mere 12 year old, you'll know that, including this one, it is my second time seeing Charon, the ferryman of the Underworld, at age 18.

"Ah, Percy Jackson, we meet again. I presume that you didn't drown in a bathtub _now_?" he had this obnoxious sneer plastered on his face that I so badly wanted to rip off that man. Although he wore an irritating smirk, I maintained a cold and steely face that obviously meant that my patience―if I ever had one―would soon run out.

Charon was wearing an Italian pin stripe suit that was, _obviously_, way out of his paycheck's league. Charon, for a while, loaded souls into his boat until he noticed me, once again. Charon looked at his boat and eyed me.

"Looks like we have some room for you, Jackson." I was walking towards his boat, walking by past him, when he teleported in front of me, blocking my way. I wanted to snap at him, seeing that I haven't gone through the most amazing day of my life but, alas, I know my position here in the Underworld, rather entrance to the Underworld.

"What?"

He had smug and impatience written all over his pathetic, lowlife face. "Coin. I don't give free rides to ungrateful passengers." _'But I have to save the world for ungrateful bastards!'_, I retorted in my mind. I searched both of my pockets but not a circular bulge in any of my pockets.

"Well, it looks like the hero of Olympus would just have to wait in line for his turn―" I cut him off by fashioning Riptide in front of him, in which he carelessly disregarded. "Jackson, you shouldn't try to kill me. I am not someone you would want as an enemy, let alone get on my bad side." I let out a short and curt humorless laugh and a cold smile before turning Riptide into a pen once more and finally throwing it to him.

"Here, this blade will fetch you a hefty price with Poseidon." His eyes widened and immediately picket it up and wiped the dirt that already stained the pen's exterior. "Oh, and did I tell you that it's probably enough for a whole closet of Armani's?" I glared at the passengers of the boat and they all scooted over to one side, giving me all the space I could have.

"Oh," I gave Charon one last and final look. "Keep the change."

* * *

"Perseus "_Percy_" Jackson! Step forward!"

I stepped forward to face the three judges. William Shakespeare, Thomas Jefferson and the newest member of the Judgment Pavilion, King Aeacus. Someone beside them, dressed up in a tattered rag like how a slave ghoul would wear, announced something.

"Percy Jackson, son of mortal Sally Jackson and god of seas, Poseidon. Vanquisher of the Minotaur, the Gorgons, the Hydra, Titan Atlas, Titan Hyperion, Titan Iapetus, the war god Ares, the misery goddess Akhlys, the king Titan Kronos and the Earth goddess Gaea.

Savior of Olympus twice, redeemer of the Golden Fleece, redeemer of the Master Bolt, explorer of Tartarus and the Labyrinth, bearer of the Titan Atlas' curse, redeemer of the lost weapons and golden eagle of the Twelfth Legion of Camp Jupiter and former Praetor of Camp Jupiter."

The three judges were mostly impressed. "Perseus Jackson has done much for Olympus and the Western Civilization therefore worthy of Elysium―" the doors to Elysium were about to be opened when he was interrupted by the slave ghoul, who was being glared at by the judges. The slave ghoul, in turn, cowered in fear before resuming, clearing his throat with a cough and unrolling the scroll he had a bit more, revealing the bottom most part of the scroll.

King Aeacus huffed before allowing the slave ghoul to continue. "My lordships, my apologies, but the one detail I might have forgotten to mention is that Perseus Jackson committed suicide." Thomas Jefferson's eye has twitched. He was obviously judging me―he had fought for our independence so that we, the next generation would have a better life. For me, well. . .that obviously didn't work out.

The three judges huddled and after some murmuring and discussion, they finally turned to the entire council and the entire body of dead souls. "Suicide is a _major_ offence, Jackson, but you have done so much for the gods so for this reason, as well as to prevent offending Lord Poseidon, you are to achieve the Fields of Asphodel." William Shakespeare broke the deafening silence, but I didn't really care. He was about to pound his club, his mallet, on the platform when I found myself speaking, when I found myself interrupting the judges.

"What is the use of Asphodel when you condemn me to Hell?" I sneered at the ghoul who gave me a curious look before I turned to face the judges again. "I know you want to—just _do_ it already!" I shouted, the shackles firmly locked on my arms shook as I glared at the judges. "Send me to Hell—let my soul rot in Hell for my life has been nothing _but_ Hell!" I gave out a bitter laugh when a guard punched me. I could taste something metallic and smirked at the smudge of blood on the guard's fist.

"Very well, Percy Jackson is worthy of Tartarus!" as the club was pounded, I was being brought to a hole leading to Tartarus. The ghouls had their swords drawn and pointed at me, gesturing for me to jump in the pit. I did not look behind when I had no doubts that this is what I want. Let my soul rot in Tartarus for all I care, I care not for such a soul who is immortal in length of a lifetime but mortal and killed therefore empty and craving for justice that could never be redeemed.

I jumped into the pit.

* * *

For 5 years, I have been a tortured slave for Tartarus, I have been his gladiator and his pet to torture for his own amusement. I can't kill his creatures that he makes me face and yet I can't just stand there. I'm _damned_ if I didn't fight and I'm _damned_ if I did fight but _wait_, I was _damned_ a long time ago! I was _damned_ the moment I was born!

I was left with dirty water mixed with blood, dirt and sweat. I was so thirsty that I've drank the whole vase and left a drop or two for me to heal myself with it though it could just lead to an infection. If you think that my current water's gross, then you don't know how disgusting is to share with the hellhounds. Technically, it's the same thing except for the fact that it's mixed with hellhound drool.

I was wincing and trying to heal myself when I felt something run down my hot and dry back, healing me and rejuvenating me. Such feeling I haven't felt since I was alive. I got my make-shift spear and pointed it at a man who was wearing a cloak as black as the night sky and his eyes were like the night sky too: the dark sky (much more darker than onyx black) with little sparkles like the stars.

"Who are you, and why have you come here to a lowly slave of a demon tyrant." He did not answer and I suddenly snapped at him, letting all the hidden anger loose on the mysterious man. "I said, what do you want from me?!" he placed a hand on my wounded shoulder and with a touch. He fixed it like how Bob did. Suddenly, I was aware of where I was—I'm in Tartarus, a place I tried to escape a long time ago. I escaped because someone sacrificed his for me.

Their lives for me.

"The coldness and the hate in your heart had grew and multiplied to such a number, Perseus." He looked at me sadly and for once I think I felt something. For the first time in five years, I felt regret. The way he looked me in the eye reminded me of how my mother would look at me whenever she got out of the principal's office after being called to say that I would not be invited back to that school. I remember her smiling at me, comforting me, assuring me that I had nothing to do with it—that I was innocent and I've tried my best.

My mother, how could I have been so selfish? To leave her alone in that cruel world? To leave her without saying goodbye? And for the first time in five years, I felt something hot run down through my cheeks. I cried for the first time in five years. "Go ahead, Perseus," he said softly before patting my back, "You deserve that much after all the tragedy you've been through even though you deserved much more." After I finished crying, I finally got the courage and humility to ask him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he smiled at me, as if he had been waiting for that question for a long time now. "What's with that grin?" I pointed out, distancing myself from the man in front of me. "You're creeping me out." I was straight-to-the-point, and he laughed at me. I have just insulted the man who created the Universe and he laughed at the insult like it was nothing.

"You are the greatest hero I've invested in, Perseus, you are better than the heroes I thought would succeed in my quest." Quest? "Perseus―" I cut him off quickly.

"Percy. Please, I am not my namesake."

"Of course, young hero," he nodded before he continued, "as I was saying, I need your help. A little while ago, darkness and coldness and hate had thrived and ruled in your heart but with a single fluid motion, you were human again." He was using these weird hand gestures that strangely enough made me understand.

"Percy, you were able to succeed where others have failed. To have die and to come back," I haven't been reborn have I? "Figuratively, Percy," I nodded before he continued, "Percy, you have found your abilities to become human again―to feel again―where others, in your situation, have completely failed to recover." I nodded again. It's true, as I've said earlier, there were many firsts for this day.

"So Percy, I need you to help me complete and create an army and fill a spot for the most powerful seat of power." Greatest seat of power? A monarchy? What is it? Is it Great Britain, Saudi Arabia, Denmark, Norway, Sweden? "Percy, I need you to become my general." I looked at him in disbelief, expecting him to drop the serious look and break out laughing.

"Who are you working for? Hades? And why is he trying to create an army?" if Hades was trying to over-throw the world, I wouldn't give a _damn_. I'm just curious.

He chuckled before looking at me at the eye. "Percy, if anyone is under anyone, it is Hades for he's the god of the underworld, correct?" he had a valid point. "Percy, I want to create an army to fight off the evil that's rising against the striving growth of humanity. I want you to become my general for my army," he gave me a small smile in which I returned when he took a sharp and deep breath, "and for you to become my heir." That I did not smile at.

"The generalship, I accept, but the heir part? Not really." I was trying to find my spear on the ground, going back to defensive mode. "Who are you?" I aimed the spear at him, my eyes narrowed and knees bent.

"I am Chaos, creator and ruler of the Universe and first ruler of the strongest seat of power."


	5. Chapter IV

_**Chapter IV - Percy's P.O.V.**_

* * *

"Forgive me, Lord Chaos, for not recognizing you."

I immediately bowed my head in respect to the most powerful man in the universe. He chuckled in response. "No need to bow, Percy, you are, after all, my heir." He gave me this knowing look until I registered what he had called me. His heir?!

"Lord Chaos, I'm not worthy. I can't even reach the requirements of a normal mortal, much less your heir to the throne!" I protested and he just watched me as I finish. I recounted all those times, those events where I failed to save the people who trusted and depended on me. I shook my head when I saw the dead bodies in front of me—I have so much blood on my hand as of the moment, no need to add a few more deaths to the list. "You can't possibly consider that! I am. . .I'm just me!" I argued but he just laughed at me.

"First of all, Percy, please don't address me with titles, and second, why not? You have the makings to be a good ruler back in Ancient Greece! You have the strength and courage to protect your people, and a heart of gold!" he boasted and I had the urge to correct him. "So what do you say, Perseus," he gave me a look in the eye, his aura screamed authority. "Will you accept, or will you deny?" I'm troubled and unsure but I had one look, one thought that remained constant.

"I'll never have to face my demons again? Can I leave Earth?" Chaos nodded and I bowed once more, "Lord Chaos, if I may address you with this for one last time, I'm naught but a humble servant ready to give my life willingly for the service of good and in exchange for you touching and healing my heart." I stared at my scars and studied how deep the wound was. "I shall, I accept your offer."

Chaos smiled at the me and suddenly, we were in a foreign environment. I looked around, trying to find something familiar—something my mind could grasp—while digesting what kind of place this was. Chaos grinned at me and decided to end my sufferings. "Welcome to my home planet. Welcome to Planitis Atomos." Planitis would mean Planet and Atomos would mean '_Atom'_ which is indivisible. So far, as he gave me a tour of his palace, I've seem paintings and sculptures of many reoccurring faces. I asked myself and the next thing I knew, Chaos stopped in front of a room.

"Percy, since you've accepted, you have to train early morning tomorrow. You have to meet your second-in-command at dinner." Second-in-command? There are already some recruits in the army? I thought Chaos said that we needed to build one from the scratch?

* * *

"Luke?"

Here he was, the real hero of Olympus, well and alive! "Hey, Percy, how're you?" he gave me a hug but I didn't return the gesture as I was a little bit too shocked to find out that he's alive! I blame this on some kind of reflex, but I reached out for him and punched him. When he doubled down on the floor, I've decided that he's quite human enough. "That's a great sucker punch there, buddy!" Luke rubbed his stomach and grimaced at me. "A word of advice: You might want to save that for Gaea." I ignored that and studied him, slowly accepting the fact that he's here, well and alive.

How long have you been alive, Luke?" he gave me a good hearted laugh and lead me to the assigned table for the general of Chaos.

"I've been alive since a year now! So, I've heard about you and Annabeth. . ." he didn't finish that sentence (thank the gods!). Luke was silent for about a minute before he spoke up again. "Well, she's not the. . . not the one for you." He hesitated. I studied his eyes for a minute yet I did not see any more affection left for Annabeth at the mention of her name but I saw something in them instead.

I saw pity.

Pity as if someone did not to get the life meant that person deserved to live. "Well, you can always," he paused once more, he resumed after he took a deep breath and gulped, "move on, Percy. There are plenty of beautiful girls here at Atomos, I'm sure that you'll learn to fancy someone in no time!" although his voice was cheerful, he had doubt in his voice.

I decided to ignore this.

Soon, he left me when Chaos called for him. Now, I learned that there were already tons of recruits for the army and I decided to ignore this. Maybe, just maybe, Chaos forgot to tell me that his army is already available for his disposal and he needed one last person for his collection. "He's the one." I heard Luke mutter silently to Chaos. I narrowed my eyes at them and knew exactly what was going on—they were talking about me and they're hiding something from me. I would find out eventually.

I decided _not_ to ignore this.

* * *

During training, I saw so much familiar faces. No they were not Silena or Beckendorf or Castor or Michael Yew. I saw people from Tartarus. I saw the slaves that I've once encountered there when I was still a slave to Tartarus himself. I saw people who were once broken, with me and they were different. They were more alive, like how Chaos healed me.

_'Must be one of his powers,'_ I tried to shrug the idea off but something kept lingering in my mind still! "You are the greatest hero I've invested in, Perseus, you are better than the heroes I thought would succeed in my quest." Were the words Chaos told me when we first met. They said that they've been here longer than me.

But then I remembered what were the things they would say every time I would pass the cafeteria and the halls. "He's the child of the prophecy." Or another one, "He's Cron's successor!" but the one that intrigued me the most was that "When are we going to aid and help them?" I heard from a newly recruited son of Apollo who died a few months back.

* * *

_**1 year later**_

"Lord Chaos?" I stood up, about to leave when something sparked in my mind, curiosity got the best of me. We just finished a meeting with Luke, the commanders (I was now a part of the Council when Chaos' previous advisor died in a mission) and the other new recruits and once the meeting room had been emptied out, I decided to ask him a question.

"Yes, Percy?" he was looking through some plans on to how to restore order by vanquishing some of the monsters who had been terrorizing in some distant planets of different quadrants. "Ask ahead, boy!" he encouraged as he fixed the stacked papers on his desk. "I don't have all day." He muttered something about not having enough time for himself.

"Lord Chaos, I've been here for over a year, and I've been hearing things about someone." He lifts his head from the map table and looked at me. I could tell that he was interested now. "Why me? You told me that I have succeeded where others have failed yet here I am seeing the other slaves who are better than me, sire. But what's most intriguing of all is that people would always compare me to a man named _Cron_. Who is he?" I finally ask. He gave me a look in the eye that said that he didn't want to talk about it but I insisted until he gave in and showed me this room behind his library. I saw many portraits and statues but I could only focus on one. It was a portrait of a man and below the portrait was a golden plate that said "Omicron".

"Cron. . ._Omicron_, he looks just like me," I stared in disbelief when I saw another portrait of Omicron, it was in these special robes that I, currently, am wearing. The general's suit and the heir's royal sash.

"Before I sired any of the primordials that you know of, such as my repulsive daughter Gaea," he started with a sad smile on his face at the mention of his daughter, "I had sired my own children with my sister, Order, who had given me 3 very powerful protogenoi known as the Originals." I saw another portrait, it was probably Order. She was beautiful, her face free of any signs of worry. "Order was fool," Chaos said bitterly, drinking from what seems to be scoth. "She's a beautiful fool and I'm in love with her."

A tear fell off his face.

"When my other children were born, they sought power and that would mean eliminating their competitors. I could not meddle for I have many other urgent things to do such as keep the distance between the Greeks, Romans, Egyptians and the Nordic men. If they found each other, they would be slaughtered so no matter how much I wanted to intervene, I could not let human life be massacred by their rather selfish ways and ideals," I could see that he wants and misses his other children.

"My first two children, Atomos and Planitis, were almost immediately slain in battle but not without sending primordial to the Void to never return while my youngest child, Omicron, had a gift of foresight and told me of something." He took a worn out and aged piece of paper and gave it to me. It was an envelope.

"What is it?"

"Open it and you'll see," I opened the aged envelope and inside I found a piece of paper. The front side of the paper was the prophecy and the other was full of theories made by Omicron himself (worn out signature lay bottom at the edge of the paper).

"A prophecy?" I asked in disbelief, Omicron, son and original heir of Chaos, slain because of a prophecy? "He sacrificed himself to fulfill the prophecy and save the world?" he shook his head.

"Yes and no, Percy, in a sense, he did sacrifice himself for the prophecy but he never got the chance to fulfill it. Omicron saw that the prophecy requires a son of the sea and the heir with a cold heart of stone. Omicron had a heart of stone, literally and figuratively. He had a system filled with rocks, I don't know how but he did have a heart of pure stone. As a child, he was kindhearted but when his siblings, his closest confidants, were killed by his very own siblings, he grew cold and his heart was full of hatred." He took a small picture of Omicron who was smiling as a child and held to his heart.

"Omicron, as said earlier, had a gift of foresight and sired the Fates by enchanting a spell to Ananke, making her pregnant with his child and therefore making both of them the parents of the Fates. He asked the Fates who was the hero of the prophecy. Given, it was the heir to the Universe so Omicron's immediate thought that he was the hero of the prophecy. Driven by lust for revenge, he lost his humanity," even though his tragedies are more tragic than mine by a hundredfold, I can't help but reflect on my own life with his.

"He begged for my approval to die and reincarnate as the son of Poseidon, Atlas (_**A/N: Not the Titan Atlas**_)." What happened to him? Surely a pure-blooded protogenoi can best his primordial sister. "Though one with the gift of changing into another man, there is a curse that was bestowed upon him. When Atlas, his first reincarnation had died, he was reincarnated into his own descendant, until it reached you." I was shocked. I always knew that I was a direct descendant of the gods but not the father of the protogenoi!

"Percy, Gaea had risen before to full strength along with her power hungry siblings. Only you can stop them from destroying your home, this planet and and your former Camp. You are his 7th reincarnation, Percy, you are the hero of the prophecy, Percy, you are Omicron. You are my son."


	6. Chapter V

_**Chapter V - Percy's P.O.V.**_

* * *

It's been 3 years (_and I've been made immortal during my second year, so I'm forever 26_) since I'm told I was Omicron's reincarnation, technically being told that you're the same person, so I finally understood and realized why Chaos chose me out of all people. After that talk, Chaos acted way more fatherly towards me, as if he's been holding back since the moment he'd recruited me from Tartarus.

For the past few months, I've been going on missions to keep the damned prophecy off of my mind but it's been passing through my mind more often than it should for my liking.

Just recently, Chaos told me that he thinks that Gaea will once again rise along with other opposing primordials (Ananke, Aether, Tartarus, Nyx, Uranus, Thalassa, Erebus, Hydros, Pontus and Thesis) during an eclipse in which their powers would be magnified and Chaos' powers would be, temporarily, weakened.

In that state, they could overthrow Chaos and therefore disrupt the peace and balance of the Universe. In the next 41 years, an eclipse would happen and if what I hypothesized would be rather accurate, then they will cause the most apocalyptic movement known and unknown to every immortal being.

"Percy?" I heard this familiar voice of which belonged to the Chief Commander of the army, namely Chaos. Only then did I start to take notice where I was and what I was so absentmindedly doing the whole time: I was in my study, creating and thinking of ways on how to prevent the uprising that's bound to happen.

I stood up and gave Chaos, my superior and adoptive father, a salute. "At ease, Percy," I offered him the seat in front of me and we both sat down simultaneously. "I need to talk to you about a rather important matter, boy." He was minding his words, as if carefully choosing them to prevent something like an outburst.

"What is it, Your Excellency?" he looked at me seriously, his brows furrowed and featured a crease in the middle. This was a sight I've heard of, yet something I've never really encountered. He was about to begin when I noticed that he was standing and mentally hit myself. "My manners," I muttered to myself and gestured to for the seat in front of me. "Please, Lord Chaos," I took a sit as well, inviting him to do the same. "Have a seat." I fixed the papers wildly scrambled on top of my desk, hoping to leave a good impression.

"Earth is in danger and they need our help." My eased composure began to crumble and a cold exterior immediately took its place. I was shocked, but I did well to hide it as if I didn't and I don't! But somewhere, deep inside, I know that a part of me acknowledges that I still care for them. "My daughter has begun—apocalypse has started." He said, grimly and his voice grave and gravely.

"Why are you so worried?" I asked him, studying the neatly stacked papers, looking at the newly recruited soldiers and the background-check on the people we offered/wanted to join. "We can evacuate most of the mortal population and after that, we'll give them a clean slate after we've repaired the damages back on Earth." I tried my best to make that word sound rather good but alas, I could do no such miracle. Lord Chaos wouldn't even have a second of it!

Chaos narrowed his eyes on me and his face became more serious (if it's possible) and he grew angry. "You know well, Percy, that the ancient rules cannot be broken! We immortals cannot interfere in their lives unless we're needed to sire a hero for a prophecy!" yes, _that_ infamous ancient rule that made me loathe my father when I was nothing but a mere child who simply wanted his father, who needed his parent to be there for him.

"Well, I am not helping those _Olympian spawns_! They could die for all I care!" I said without preamble and Chaos, if it's possible, got more angry with me. I could see his hand ball up into a fist. I immediately knew that I was in big trouble, but I didn't care at the moment—I'm a stubborn man, stubborn as a mule, and he tops the list. "Those Olympians, they think they're _all_ that—they think they're so important that they need our help!" I smashed the globe sitting on my desk. "Let them fight their _own_ wars so that they'd finally learn their lesson!" this was a battle of the hard-headed.

"What happened to you, Percy? Personal loyalty is your fatal flaw! I thought you wanted to rid the world of evil, that's why you joined the army in the first place! What happened to you?!"

"Betrayal! That's what happened to me! The innocent mortals, it's them who I want to save! But those filthy, back-stabbing _demigods_ can die at the expense of saving the world as I _should've_ done a long time ago." I went to get some recruitment papers for the slaves who wanted to serve Chaos to ease my mind.

"Percy―" I cut him off with a single word that meant my defiance, my disobedience and my stubbornness towards this mission.

"No."

I went back to the paper when, all of a sudden, which is no surprise when Lord Chaos is angry, all the paper flew as Chaos had firmly slammed and planted his palm on my mahogany desk. "Those _'Olympian_ _Spawns'_ you talk of so badly actually have families of their own who wants to see them well and alive, in their arms once again! Do you think not of how they would react to their children's deaths? For them, it's a lot more painful, Percy, seeing that they have once looked up to you, trusting you to save their loved ones while you left them to suffer! Have you really shut down that heart of yours for the people you call as your friends? Your family? Your loved ones?!"

"In fact, yes I have! I have shut this heart down, _permanently_ might I add, for the people I once called as friends, family and loved ones! Did they ever consider or _fucking_ register the fact that if they betrayed me, I would actually get hurt?! They, of all the _fucking_ people, should know how much I trust them and how much I would suffer!" I stood up and looked into Chaos' eyes, pure black met with swirling green eyes. "They," I pointed to the smashed globe that sat on the floor of my office, "of all people should know that I am _not_ invincible! They, of all the god _damned_ people, should know that I _too_ can be hurt!" I said through gritted teeth.

Chaos looked at me, sadly, and sighed as he went to the door's frame. Chaos sighed before giving me his regally serious face. "This is an order, Percy, and you will follow my orders. You will go to Tartarus and the Void once more to recruit more salves to be trained as soldiers for the upcoming war on Earth where you will defeat Gaea once more." He had underlined his authority and confidence that made me follow with great reluctance. "You will do as I say, Perseus." His voice was deadly low. "Make sure that you will not disappoint." He glared at me and I couldn't do anything about it.

When the monarch of this Universe asks you to do that, you do that or else your soul will pay the price.

I saluted him after battling the raging war inside of me. "Yes, Lord Chaos. Luke and I will leave first thing in the morning, Your Excellency." When he closed the door, I slumped down on my chair and sighed to myself and groaned loudly.

My fist turned white as I began to think of the rage I'll have to contain as I have to remain civil towards them. I don't think that I can remain civil and diplomatic when I return there and see those filthy faces!

_'Why can't Poseidon have more children?!_' I thought to myself when an idea popped into my head! Even if Poseidon had more children, I would ultimately be the hero of the prophecy hence every decision I make in my health's sake, crucially affects the prophecy. So if I decided to defeat Gaea earlier, would that give me a different outcome?

Can I change and alter my destiny?

* * *

Although Luke and I, along with the army, destroyed Gaea's monster camp to smithereens, I didn't get the privilege of seeing Her Most _Annoying_ Majesty, Queen Dirt-Face herself. Least to say, I'm disappointed. We plundered their supplies and salvaging the metal when I heard a rather familiar voice.

"Percy! You may want to see this!" I heard Luke call out from the distance. When I reached him, I saw someone who I used to fear greatly as a child now looked like an abused little kitten. As a sixteen year-old, his name made me cower. The King Titan himself, Kronos. Gaea's boy, a feared enemy of the gods, was chained to the ground but not by my men.

By the looks of it, Kronos was whipped and tortured.

Even though he made my childhood a living nightmare, pity washed over me so I bent over and took my canister of nectar and asked for some ambrosia from Luke. While he fed Kronos, I tended to his wounds: I cleaned them and I poured nectar over them before I bandaged them. Though he made me so traumatized, no one deserves this.

"Why are you _even_ doing this to me, Jackson?" he asked, his voice so frail and fragile. "Don't you want to get some revenge for everything I've done to you?" he asked bitterly, coughing up a tooth and some blood. "I mean, look at me—now's your chance!" he laughed, wincing in pain as he felt the need to heal the deep cut in his abdomen. "What're you waiting for? Everyone's been doing it!" he yelled and all I could do was stare at his twisted and broken form next to my leather boots.

"You're a slave to Gaea?" he scoffed at my question, as if the question is something even a three year-old could answer perfectly. He was about to answer when he screamed out in pain and my eyes flew over to an open wound and quickly poured nectar over it, bandaging it to prevent an infection.

"I'm a toy to her slaves, if that's what you ask for? You think Gaea would do this," he pointed to his wounds, "to me? If she got it her way, she would have sent me to the Void." I asked Luke to help me carry him to the clinic at the ship.

"Gaea and her allies have acquired the Blood of Omicron." Luke stared at him in disbelief and I was confused. "You haven't got a chance unless you've got yourselves a fine vanguard sword such as that Omicronian-blacksmith quality blade." He commented and suddenly Luke ambushed him and interrogated him with a bunch of questions like, "_When did she acquire the Blood of Omicron? How did she acquire it?_"it's actually safe to say that Luke interrupted and interrogated Kronos, giving himself no time to stop and breathe.

"What's the Blood of Omicron?" Luke injected Kronos some nectar before dragging me to the door. Kronos raised an eye at this.

"When Omicron asked to die and be reincarnated as Atlas, he asked for a weapon, the Fates told their father that his blood would be the weapon. When he was about to die, he told his son, a blacksmith, to create weapons using his blood as a substitute for the water for cooling. He made 15 swords and he called those weapons the "_Blood of Omicron_". If by any chance one of the weapons were used to create a fatal wound, one is to be a part of the Void where you can surely never escape but if you were locked inside the Void, you could get out though it's very hard. If all the swords, however, were used on Chaos, in order to lock him in the Void, the Void will recreate itself, releasing all its previous additions to make space for Chaos' power."

"We have to fight Gaea now! We can't wait for the prophecy to unfold itself! We have to fight those primordials! We ought to save ourselves before she kills us!" Luke stayed silent, his hand cupped his chin as he thought about the decicion.

"Maybe we should talk to Chaos first."

I was about to reply when I heard Kronos intervene our conversation. "If you want to have at least a chance on defeating my mother, I could tell you where the swords are on one condition," Luke and I went to his side and asked for his condition. After clearing his throat, he began, "I want revenge on her. I want to join your army and get my revenge on _Mother Dearest_."

* * *

_**How was it? Was it good? Or was it catastrophic? Well, review below and let me know!**_

_**-The KorrohShipper**_


	7. Chapter VI

_**Chapter VI - Percy's P.O.V.**_

* * *

"So? What's your answer then, boy?" he demanded, obviously impatient, calling for the answer immediately from us, "So, are you going to let me in your army or what?" being someone who was pretty high up in ranks (_sarcasm_), he was pretty impatient to have our answers.

"We'll have to do your papers and you'll have to talk to Chaos for that matter, Kronos. Recruitment is no easy task to be done with a simple flick of the hand." Luke tried to reason with him and Kronos gave us a humorless laugh.

"You should know better, boy! When I recruited you," he was referring to Luke, "all I had to do was threaten a blonde girl's life and I've got myself a host!" I turned to Luke, who showed a steely and rather emotionless face. Slowly, I turned to Kronos.

"You'll get your audience with Lord Chaos once you're in an appropriate condition," I checked my gear (_my watch_) and looked at Kronos again, "but in the meanwhile, rest and recover." I glanced at Luke, who was a thousand miles away.

"Excuse us for the time being," Luke turned to face me, snapping out of his deep thought and jarred back to reality. "We need to talk now." I told him as I walked to the door.

Once we were out of Kronos' earshot, I began. "So, that's the reason you joined him? Why didn't you tell Chiron?" he finally met my face, "Or anyone, for that matter?" Luke hesitated on answering but did so reluctantly.

"Kronos promised me a family," he began, "Kronos told me that if I joined him, I would get the power to protect the ones I love, the remaining family that I want to remain constant to. He promised me that he would bring Thalia back and I would always have the means and ability to protect Thalia and Annabeth!" he looked sadly at the floor. "He made me set my mind to it and the next thing I knew was that I was working for him willingly. Even though I hated the gods, I never wanted to betray them." Kronos is, or was (_I don't know why but I've got a feeling he's telling the truth._), a monster like Gaea, using our deepest and greatest desires against us.

"But being reminded of the mistakes I've made and the deaths I've caused and the sufferings I've brought to the people who I swore to protect the most, the people I love and cherished the most, it's hard," _'Yeah, like their betrayal!'_ I thought to myself, "I've lost the little sister I wanted to protect because I was a fool and she was even supporting me!" I can't help but feel that I'm in Annabeth's position back then with Luke.

Feeling that I was unable to contain the raw anger inside of me, I told him that I would be inside my room, taking care of Kronos' recruitment papers. Luke then realized his mistake but I was long gone.

* * *

When we landed back at Planitis Atomos, Lord Chaos immediately had his audience with Kronos while Luke and I waited outside the infirmary. I was beginning to fall asleep when Lord Chaos went through the door. When he stood in front of us, Luke and I both stood up and saluted him in perfect synchronization.

"Lord Chaos," we addressed him and with a simple hand gesture, we eased our composure. "Sir, shall we recruit Kronos?" in front of me was a man aging by the seconds, obviously, something was troubling him. "Kronos is telling the truth about being a slave and his desire for revenge is more than sincere." Luke was quite uncomfortable.

"Hatred and coldness thrived in his heart as he has been deprived of love that he deserves from a parent," or someone you have trusted, "We will accept him with open arms and treat him like family as we've done with all of the recruits. We are one big family after all, aren't we? Percy you'll be in charge of training and guiding him." I nod and gave him a curt bow and entered Kronos' room.

"Congratulations are in order, Kronos, you've been accepted into the army."

* * *

"The mission was a success!"

The crowd cheered wildly when Kronos and I stepped out of the ship. The both of us smiled and waved to the crowd. "_You retrieved 7 of the weapons!_" was the chant Kronos and I heard as the people cheered ecstaticly at the new found hope for the war. Soon, palace officials came near us and began to examine the blood red blade when we turned to looked at the approaching Luke (who has, thankfully, fixed his relationship with Kronos), "Percy, Kronos, Chaos needs to talk to you in his office now." He was panting when I gave him a nod and went to get a shirt and go directly to Chaos' office.

On my way, I saw portraits of Omicron passed on the aisles. Chaos ordered them to be put up once again when I discovered that I'm Omicron's reincarnation and his direct descendant. When I reached Chaos' office, Kronos was already there and I saw that he (Chaos) was pacing through his room and he was drinking his usual and daily dose of bourbon.

"Why so early in the morning, Chaos?" I saw thirteen empty bottles of bourbon on his desk and I was taken aback by the rather absurd amount of empty bottles. "Sir, may I suggest rehabilitation?" I studied the emptied bottles. "I heard that rehab works wonders―almost as good as alcohol, some may say." Kronos snickered and I suppressed a laugh and tried to hide my grin. My superior, however, was far from happy. He was the exact opposite of gay and ecstatic.

"Percy, I need you to go on a mission to save Earth. Gaea and her siblings have already created an army and are going to be sent to Earth. I want you to go to Earth and," he had difficulty in uttering his next words, "defeat my daughter, once _and_ for all."

I dropped the happy face when I digested what he said, what he wanted me to do. Earth?! Go back to Earth?! I knew that the sake of the world is on my shoulders (_Not that I want to go through that again_.) but I can't go back to Earth! I can't go back to the place of where I was betrayed! It holds too much memory! Kronos was nodding and he saluted when I was furious! I couldn't believe how easily he agreed. I stared at Lord Chaos in shock, expecting him to just drop and break out, laughing at how easily I fell for his practical joke.

But Lord Chaos was not one for joking around.

"So what, are we just gonna protect people who doesn't even deserve getting saved?!"

Chaos turned to me and placed his glass down, "Do you think that this is easier for me, Percy? I have to order the death of my _own_ daughter! It's as painful for me as much as it is painful for you." Chaos is the most powerful being in the world yet right now he seem so vulnerable as his tears were running through his cheeks.

"Wait," both Chaos and Kronos turned to me, "Maybe we can both still have what we want. Let's give them one chance, one chance to back out, if Gaea does not surrender, I will go back to Earth willingly, without a single complaint, but, if she agrees, you can still send me on any other missions as long as it's not Earth." Chaos considered this option, I mean if I were in his situation, which is being a man torn between being a father and a ruler, I would be troubled in whether who I should save.

"You say that they're in the Void right?" I asked him and he nodded, "During our last mission, we recovered these," I presented the weapons forged with the blood of Omicron, "If Gaea attacks us, we'll be ready to strike back." Chaos thought long and hard until he spoke up with a serious face and tone.

"One chance, you've got one chance to convince Gaea, Percy. If you so ever fail, you'll go to Earth." I smiled at Chaos and at Kronos who was not as ecstatic as I was.

"Thank you, Chaos." I hugged him so tight as if it'll be the last time.


	8. Chapter VII

_**Chapter VII - Percy's P.O.V.**_

* * *

"Can I come with you and Uncle Luke?"

Asked Andrew, who was this irritating, yet lovable―_don't tell anyone that I said that_―second generation Athena kid (_his adoptive parents are dead, there are, so far, no children of Athena here and I admit that I missed Annabeth so I took responsibility of him and he's under my custody_). Andrew looks up to me seeing that he has this sense of debt to me as I helped him escape as he was wrongly sentenced to Tartarus (_King Minos took his place temporarily when Shakespeare just __**had**__ to inspire this new aspiring British author_).

At first, when I learned of Andrew's parentage, I wanted to hate him, I wanted to be hostile towards him but I couldn't really bring myself to do it. I kept on caring for him. Even Luke, who knows about my issue, he knows clearly that I care for the boy especially when I aborted a mission when I learned that Andrew got sick and there was no one there for him, that no one was available to take care of him.

"The answer was and still is no, Andrew." I ignored him as I continued to work on some recruitment papers for the medical staff and the soldiers if ever the war would push through. Andrew, being the Athena legacy he is, wanted a bit more than being crammed up inside a magnificent palace. He wanted to get out and see the world, he wanted to have some field work, despite the fact that he's only five years-old. "Andrew," I began, "you're too young to join." I pointed and continued to disregard him while he, on the other hand, kept trying to grab my attention.

"C'mon, Percy, let me come! I promise to be useful! I can help you guys! I swear, I'll behave for you and if you just _trust_ me―" that was when I lost it. _Trust_, that powerful word, that thing you give that would determine on whether or not you're a heartless man. To Andrew, I'm like a ticking, active bomb that's about to go off spontaneously. When Andrew said that word, I remembered how I trusted my life with _her_, how I loved _her_ endlessly! That word, trust, and his relationship to _her_ just made me go off! When I registered what he said, I immediately stood up and snapped at the boy!

"You'd be much more burden and trouble than help, Andrew! You cannot come under _any_ circumstances and that is _absolutely_ final!" he just stood there, cowering in fear but did I stop? Regretfully, I did not. When I lose this infamous temper of mine, I don't know what in Chaos' name I did (_To be honest, I reminded myself of someone who had a blasted temper, as well_.)! "Be a good boy, go to your room and study like any normal child should be doing instead of wasting my time in which I could be doing something actually important instead of arguing with a child who couldn't seem to grasp the concept of the word _'no'_!" I was angry, very angry for that matter.

Knowing who I am, I can't seem to be sensitive or aware of Andrew's fragile feelings. He always looked up to me and said that he wanted to be just like me when he grows up and here I am, the said idol, screaming at him instead of just convincing him to agree with me.

Only did I realize my mistake when I saw his figure run through the hall, tears staining his youthful face because of my insensitive words. I was about to enter my study once again to finish the paper work when I dropped something.

An ID, _my_ ID, to be specific.

And on that little rectangular piece of folded metal, I saw my face. I saw my name and I saw my occupation. With the ID, I saw my duty to the country and I also saw who I am to certain people, such as Chaos and Andrew. With the help of the ID, I remembered that I served as a father to Andrew, that I was someone who he looked up to. I remembered that I have as much power over him as he has over me. I remembered how I adopted the boy, that I took responsibility of him and that my presence should be constant in his life.

As a military man, I am more than fulfilling. As an heir, I have displayed excellency, but as a father figure to Andrew, I have failed tremendously. I wanted to run after him but I can't seem to do just that now. All I can do, for a fact, was softly mumble his name as my forehead was pressed against the wall of the hallway.

_"Andrew. . ."_

* * *

"Andrew?"

I asked to no one in particular as I entered his room which was dimly lit by a nightlight I bought for him. I was searching for Andrew when I him on his bed, seemingly asleep. When I went near him, I saw tear stains on his pillow. I caressed his face and fixed his hair to the other side. I breathed in slowly as I felt guilt and regret grow heavy in my chest. In his sleep, he looked so young and innocent that I felt like it was a crime, that it absolutely illegal to expose him to the dangers of this world. I felt like a jerk, above all.

I then slowly walked towards his birch wood desk, of which I personally chose for him, and drafted a letter for him to read once he rises from his deep slumber. When I finished, I took the piece of paper and placed it under Andrew's alarm clock, making sure that he would notice my closing signature and sat on his bed, careful not to wake him up. I watched him sleep and only then did I realize how much he looked like Annabeth. I think that I have known that for a while though haven't accepted it but now I have. I love both Andrew and Annabeth, I admit to that because I couldn't do anything to stop what I'm feeling for them.

"You know, Andrew, I know that I've been very hard on you but if you could just see behind that cruel mask, my façade, you'd see that I want the best for you. I want you to know that, Andrew. If you think that I don't love you, it's not that. I do love you Andrew, you're _my_ son. You've filled that void in my heart and I didn't know, Andrew." I went back to caressing his hair and felt helpless as I saw tear stains on his puffed cheeks. "I don't really know how to show it, Andrew. If you think that the reason why I don't want you to come is that I think you're a burden, it's not that. I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm afraid of trusting people, getting close to them because when they betray me or when they die, I die too." I let my own tears fall too when something rushed to my head. "I guess that I was too afraid―" I chuckled sadly at that, remembering how Andrew bragged to his friends at preschool of how his father would be so courageous and brave. "I was so afraid of being hurt that I ended up hurting the people around me."

"You're just gonna be like your Aunt Annabeth, you know?" I felt my voice breaking when her name rolled off my tongue so naturally. "You're gonna break lots of hearts because you look so _dam_ good." I chuckled to myself as I made that little inside joke. "I love your Aunt Annabeth, no matter what happened or happens. I'm gonna man up and I'm going to make you proud, Andrew. I'll tell her that I love her and that I'll let her go." I held back a sob, not wanting to wake Andrew up.

"So, Andrew, _oh wise and knowing legacy of Lady Athena_, I've got a question for you: How can you let go of someone you've already lost for so many years?"

* * *

"I'm afraid I'm going to reject that offer, Jackson."

She snarled and gritted my name through her teeth. "You know, son, I expected this kind of retort and decision from Jackson and my father, but _you_? No, I expected more bloodshed and violence. I expected more from you, Kronos, I raised you better than this!" Kronos was furious and needless to say, our diplomatic mission time is over.

Apparently the string (_probably rope_) of curses ended that diplomatic approach and now Gaea had a whole army backing her. I pulled out my new sword, which was one of the 15 Blood of Omicron swords and I fashioned it so that Gaea could have the privilege of seeing the weapon that would kill her soon after this battle. Her maniacal grin faltered when she saw my new weapon. I grinned inwardly at the sight. She was afraid and that gave me the confidence, the boost that I needed.

Suddenly, as a retort, she gave me this pathetic sneer. "You're going to die, Jackson! Not even little Miss Chase can help you escape this fate now! You and my boy are all alone with no Chaos to help you!" escape this fate? Me, needing Annabeth's help? Of all the people! I could handle myself but my temper, no I could not! I felt a cloud of anger blocking all reason and logic I had in my head. "You're going to die," she taunted and I could feel my nails penetrating my hand, trying to keep myself calm. "And everything you've done, everything you've died for will all go out the window!" she sneered and gave me deadly smile. "You're going to die for nothing!" I breathed slowly, trying to keep myself calm.

"Gaea, if power was measured by the ability to think, I would be stronger than you by a hundredfold!" Gaea frowned and she eyed me, "Even though I went here on a diplomatic purpose doesn't mean that I'm any less prepared to fight and battle you to the death!" suddenly my army marched behind us. Again, her eyes were filled with doubt and confusion. "Gaea," I said slowly and pointed my sword at her, "if we burn, you burn with us!" and all hell broke loose when we started charging towards her. I was using my new sword, although it was nothing like Riptide, can Riptide make enemies vanish right before your eyes then send them to be a part of the Void and seal them there forever? No, it cannot.

We were winning, believe it or not. I heard a battle cry from their side and I heard Gaea yell retreat. We were chasing them when I heard a familiar cry. When I searched for the source and found it, I was shocked when I saw Andrew! He was in front of Hyperion and he was about to kill Andrew. He had him cornered and I was impossible to be seen from their respective perspective so I ran as fast as I could and I managed to stab him but I got stabbed in the stomach too. Suddenly when my vision began to blur, I hear Andrew call Kronos and Luke who was shocked when they saw Andrew (they were like the loose parents and I was the strict and uptight parent) but they began running towards us when they saw me.

I turned to my side and I saw a blood red blade that wasn't mine as my blade (or Luke's blade or Kronos' blade) as my blade was still in my hand and their blades just happened to drop to the ground right now. There are three blood red blades, one of them happened to have blood in the tip running down to the bottom and I am stabbed.

I am stabbed with the Blood of Omicron.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII – Kronos' P.O.V.**

* * *

"Percy," I was right beside Percy the whole trip back to Atomos and he was losing his tan complexion and was quickly being replaced being replaced by this sickly pale complexion. "C'mon now, Jackson, remember, I still have to take over Olympus! You can't die now! Those demigods still need you!" when I was a new recruit, I was a little cold to him, saying that when this is all over, I can have the privilege of killing him and threatening Olympus once more, that I would haunt him until he'll give in and become my host.

I was holding my grandson's hand (_I accepted and established a grandson-grandfather relationship with him, Luke and Andrew_.) and I was trembling as his cold skin collided against my somehow warm and sweating palm. I was panicking for I could not lose him, anyone I love and cherish for a fact. Yes, I've gone soft but haven't we all gone soft when it comes to our families? Especially to those who are younger than us? I've felt regret and disappointment. I've accepted the fact that so many lives, so much blood was spilled and wasted because of me―but that doesn't mean that I'll let him die.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and so came in Chaos who rushed to his heir's side. "How is he?" I gulped and I could feel the beads of sweat run down from my forehead. I felt my throat constrict as if a boa decided to give me a tight, life-threatening embrace. "What happened to him, Kronos?" he asked me and I found myself robbed of the ability to speak because my voice broke. I was too focused on Percy, everything in this Universe could go to Hell because I didn't care as of the moment.

"He's been stabbed with one of the 15 blades, Lord Chaos. . .he's not in a good condition either." Chaos' face had dropped when I said that sentence. "Is there anything we can do?" he shook his head and I stared at him in shock when he distanced himself from the boy. I stood up, rammed him, took him by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Don't you say that!" I shouted at him, my arm pressed against his neck in an effort to suffocate him. I knew that what I'm doing is suicide, threatening the creator of this Universe, but I don't give a damn about statistics. "We can't just give up on that boy! I am not letting _that_ boy die, I am not letting _my_ grandson die on _my_ watch!"

I let go of his collar when Percy's heart monitor began to release the long and feared beep. When I went to his side and injected some nectar and some liquefied ambrosia, his condition became stable for now.

* * *

"Kronos, we need to talk about the boy's condition." I nodded though I wasn't listening, I was actually thinking of ways on how to actually help Percy. "Kronos," his voice sounded and rang throughout the room, but I didn't really care―I was a bit preoccupied. "Kronos, you're being a child right now!" he said and for the first time, my mind wasn't filled with attempts on how I could save my grandson. I remembered Andrew. "Kronos, I suggest you listen to me and only to me right now." I kept fiddling with a dissecting knife when he spoke up, "We'll find his reincarnation. We'll have to let him―" I cut him off, holding the knife to his throat.

"I don't care about the God _damned_ prophecy! I care about my family!" I was breathing deeply, eyes sunken so low that I might seem like a dangerous predator lurking in the night woods.

"Do you want him to suffer? You're just prolonging his death that is inevitable!" I decided to ignore him. Why couldn't the Fates be on _my_ side?! Why couldn't_ I_ make his fate? Why couldn't I―

"That's it!" Chaos was studying me when I suddenly lifted my head from the table that I've sunken my head so low at. Chaos looked at me curiously, as if he was informed that Gaea was actually an angel.

"What have you thought of, Kronos?" I explained my idea and he was completely against it. "That's preposterous! Completely and absolutely absurd, Kronos!" I tried to persuade him but I couldn't until I thought of another sentence.

"The prophecy. A line of the prophecy said that _'The hero's soul'_ and the last line, _'Hero's soul, forever gone'_. Think about it! Maybe this is what the prophecy means. Maybe I have to possess him." He thought about it long and clear before telling me to prepare the ship to Earth and make the first stop for the Styx.

* * *

I laid Percy on the ground before gently laying a hand on his forehead while the people gently moved him towards the water. The scenery suddenly changed, we were in the dirty and murky waters of the Styx until we both heard a voice, suddenly, I felt the world shift and I saw Percy slowly drift toward the bottom of a very clean lake (the Canoe Lake at Camp Half-Blood, I presume). I saw wake up and swim towards the surface where he was greeted by a beautiful young lass by the name of Annabeth Chase.

"Annabeth. . ." he slowly got towards the wooden boards and used his water powers to help him get up to the surface. What was weird was that he was dripping wet. Being a son of Poseidon, I expected him to be dry. He slowly went towards Annabeth and the rain started pouring hard and even I couldn't see them.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" He called out and I felt Percy have trouble walking on the wet boards as it suddenly become bogs like at Alaska. Suddenly when Percy moved his hand towards the small of his back, everything became clear, it was pouring lightly and Annabeth was suddenly back.

"Knew you could do it, Seaweed Brain!" she kissed his cheek, "but you took so long!" I never did have enough proof that the child of Athena could be playful. "You're such a seaweed brain, Percy! You needed my help before and now." She leaned up to his ear to whisper but I could hear what she told him.

"Never change that, okay? That's what I like the best about you, Seaweed Brain."


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX – Andrew's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Please! I have to protect him!"

I begged with Grandpa Chaos for me to be allowed to come with my Grandpa Kronos and Uncle Luke to Earth. As a 15 year old, I could be more stubborn than a two year old. "Please, Andrew, we can't risk your life." He would reason to me. Although I know that he wants to protect me, I want to make up for that mistake I've made―I'm the reason why Grandpa Kronos possessed Percy and I have to see that they'll both be alright because I, kind of, owed it to them.

"Please, Andrew, we've already talked about this. You are Percy's heir to this throne, we cannot risk losing you as well." It's been 41 (_I've been made immortal when I was 15 and I was only 5 the time Percy was killed._) years since that dreaded night when I heard Chaos wake me up in the morning after Kronos possessed Percy. He woke me up and introduced me to his cabinet member and to the parliament. After a meeting the council, I asked him why was he doing all of this.

To respond to my question, he told me that I was Percy's heir since I was under his custody and that I was legally adopted through the means of Atomos' law. I am legally his heir, second in line to the throne, first if ever Grandpa Kronos decides to give up his right and give it to me directly or if he were to die in the war which is the very thing I need to prevent. That's the reason why I'm going to Earth with them. . .well, to be honest, it's one of my several reasons.

"Andrew, listen to me. The balance of this Universe is in the verge of collapsing this very minute. If I were to be assassinated by someone and no one in the line of the succession to the throne would step up to power, the world would cease to exist! Andrew, I know that you want to go and accompany your Kronos―" I cut him off swiftly as a dove of Aphrodite sent on a mission to repair the existence of love.

"To at least say goodbye to him! Grandpa Chaos, I heard you and Grandpa Kronos talk before, the night when you thought_ I_ was away, I heard the _both of you_ saying that the sacrifice would be needed to completely and permanently defeat her. That's what you said, _Percy_ is the sacrifice because he was one of the blood tributes." Gaea had cast a last minute curse that one of the blood tributes would have to die in order for her to permanently die to never return.

"You told him that, you would do that so he would come back! I understand _your_ situation but do _you_ understand _mine_?! He's my ohana," I was born and raised in Hawaii, "Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten, okay? Before I lose the chance, I want to say that goodbye. He gave you the chance because he wanted to give you the chance to be a father to Omicron, he gave you a chance to say your goodbye to your other children!" I shouted the last part angrily.

"Why can't you give me the chance to say goodbye?"

I whispered softly. Chaos' eyes watered and he enveloped me in a hug. "Alright―But be safe, Percy is my son, to lose you is to lose Percy all over again." He gazed at a picture of Percy in his uniform (a navy blue army uniform with medals and a sash to prove his legitimacy and loyalty to the throne of succession), he was had a scepter in his hand and his black pen (which was a concealed sword) which he fondly named Anaklusmos II. I smiled at the photo, seeing that everything will be normal once I take care of the mess I've made.

"I will, I will be here. I mean I'm always here. I was here when you lost Percy," _and I'm here when you get him back_, I wanted to add but I knew that to allowed on this mission with Uncle Luke and Grandpa Kronos was as far of a favor I could get from Grandpa Chaos so I'd better keep my mouth shut about what I wanted to say.

"Go with Kronos and Luke. Be safe, return to me." I bowed in respect and gratitude.

_I will make you pay, daughter of Athena._


	11. Chapter X

**Chapter X – Luke's P.O.V.**

* * *

It's been a while since I've last set foot on Earth's soil and I am not exactly _that _ecstatic about it. I was never really good with keeping secrets and all that so I'm a potential candidate for ruining and completely sabotaging this entire mission single-handedly.

Kronos, though much, _much_ older than me, is under me by means of the ranking system at the army so I had the wonderful privilege of reintroducing ourselves in front of the whole Immortal Council (_Which consisted of all the Greek gods, same goes for the Roman gods._). Do you fancy that? I most certainly do not. I'm not exactly open to the idea of facing the people who once considered me as, not just _a_ traitor to the Western Civilization, but _the_ traitor of the Western Civilization.

"Luke, if you ever consider yourself in a situation of dire help just remember that _I'm_ the one who is going to tell everyone that I possessed their most valued hero." Kronos, who was right beside me spoke up. Kronos wore Percy's mess coat, his hair neatly combed to a side (Which was so un-Percy.), and you could tell that Kronos, who was once the King of the Titans, was scared. He was as nervous as a kitten dripping wet, soaked to the bone, teeth chattering because of the cold.

This was a sight to behold if it weren't for the _bloody_ circumstances.

"Well, have you ever been the traitor?" he did not respond to the question. I am about to face the people who have once considered me their comrade and their ally when I turned my back to join. . .well, _him_.

"Well, if it helps, I'm the _real_ bad guy here, you resurfaced during the endgame." I nod my head, that's kind of helping me except I still have to face them. I heard from people that I died a hero but I don't really feel like a hero. I just don't think that I'm worthy to be called the _real_ '_Hero of Olympus_'. I'm not even an inch near being worthy of having that title. I know the real Hero of Olympus, though. If I would've been presented with the chance to become immortal, I would've jumped right at it, but he was different―he had the power to become a powerful immortal but he gave it up for us, the demigods (Though he had another ulterior motive, let's keep him clear and PG here.), to prevent the mistake from happening all over again.

"We're here." I heard Andrew's voice behind us. At first I was very reluctant as this is a dangerous mission as dangerous as the mission in which we lost Percy to the Void. Although he's soul is still here, he never made an appearance. When I was being possessed by Kronos, I immediately showed signs of struggle when I knew that he was already abusing my body and breaking his promises. I knew that he was using my body against my will and I knew he was leading me to my _fucking_ death, so yes, I was bit _damn_ vocal.

In Percy's case, he hadn't made any action or interference towards himself hosting Kronos. Kronos hadn't tried to reveal his true form so Percy is safe from the case of losing himself to a fate worse than death but his life is indeed worse than that of death or probably than Tartarus itself. It's terrifying to actually think of such a good-hearted man would have to go through this.

'_If only he knew the real reason why.'_

I took Andrew and Kronos with me to Olympus and to say that the gods were shocked would be the understatement of the century.

* * *

"Luke?" my father, Hermes, said in disbelief. The gods were stunned and Zeus looked at Hades and (they probably had a telepathic message) Hades nodded. After some more minutes in silence, I only noticed that Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter (_I've been watching them the whole time therefore I know the reason why she did that to Percy._). I turned to face Kronos and Andrew to ask them if they were ready and they gave me a nod.

"Olympians and half-bloods, we come in peace. We, the army of Chaos, know about the upcoming war with Gaea and the rest of her primordial siblings along with their intention, once using an Olympian's blood as tribute, to wake up End, Chaos's father." Others were shocked as if they only knew that they were only going to fight Gaea.

"I am Luke Castellan, a former deceased demigod son of Hermes," I turned to my father, "I'm sorry, Dad. I hope you can forgive me." He stood from his chair and he immediately went to me (after shrinking to his human size) and enveloped me in his arms. "I've missed you, Dad." My teary voice sounded throughout the room and he returned the gesture.

After our reunion, Hermes returned to his seat and he regained his composure but the smile he had on his face retained. "First of all, Chaos would like to extend his apologies for being unavailable to assist us himself as he has many other things to do such as keeping other planets discovering each other and declaring an intergalactic war and setting off a domino effect with the other planets.

As I said this, Athena was occupied by intensely gazing and studying Andrew for some reason (_She could probably notice the resemblance between them as Andrew is her grandson._). Andrew, on the other hand, was glaring at Annabeth (_He found a picture of me, Thalia and Annabeth and he quickly connected the dots when he saw a brief description of the photo at the back_.) and if his glare could kill, Annabeth would be motionless on the ground by now.

* * *

Andrew would be left behind at Olympus to protect and keep an eye on the gods as each god is vitally important. When we spoke about having a representative left on Olympus, Athena almost immediately asked for Andrew to be left behind. For what reason, I do not know. Andrew did not decline and he accepted the offer of being left behind because the task of protecting the gods isn't even remotely near the part of protecting Percy, which is his main objective and goal.

"Where would you like to lodge yourself and your army?" Zeus asked (_He became much more civil and disciplined, Percy had that effect that made people or immortals realize their mistakes._) me and I hesitated before I answered.

"We would like to temporarily reside at Camp Half-Blood so that we could train other campers as well and, you know, prepare them for the upcoming war." Zeus gave a nod and gave us the right after swearing on the River Styx. Right after swearing on the River Styx, Annabeth stood up and she spoke. Although she's still the beautiful little sister I have, something was off with her, you know? She's different, drastically and marginally different, I would say.

"We lost Percy this day, 50 years ago," her voice was as rough as sandpaper. Ananbeth isn't the same as the old Annabeth. She lost Percy and now she's a different person. Annabeth turned to us and back to the gods, "And for the last time," her voice broke, her face hopeful but she was holding back, as if hoping was something difficult. And I did understand, the hope of Percy being alive is both a gift and a curse to Annabeth. It could easily build her up and destroy her, all at once. "And for the last time, I ask you, I ask every single one of you, has anyone seen Percy?" Andrew, Kronos and I stiffened at the mention of his name.

The answer, or the lack thereof, made her composure falter. I could tell that she tried to hold this sob back, but it was fruitless. She let out this defeated sob and momentarily excused herself as Poseidon, who seemed to grow older as every second had passed, had heavily pronounced Percy dead and that when we and the campers were about to exit the throne room, Athena spoke up. Athena wishes to know who were their ally's high ranked officers. After a brief moment of silence, Andrew stepped forward and he spoke.

Through the years, he changed from the scrawny five year old into this brave and daring (_Quite cold and emotionless as well_.) fifteen year old. His once bright and golden honey blonde had grown darker and his once stormy grey eyes had now contained specks of blue and swirls of green.

"I am Andrew, the heir of the heir apparent to the throne of the Universe. I am the grandson of Chaos, part of the Primordial Council, member of the Atomian Parliament, and the Lieutenant of the Army." He carried himself with such confidence and authority. He had this aura similar to the aura of Percy, even though Percy's aura was much more defined and more powerful to such extent, Andrew's aura was to be feared of as well, especially if you haven't met Percy.

Kronos was wearing a hood that covered his face so that none of the gods or campers could see his face and when Andrew finished, everyone looked at him expectantly. Time seemed to freeze (_Seemed, somehow, did not fit the sentence quite right―I bet that he did freeze time for just about a millisecond_.) and I could hear his slow and uneven breathing. After a rather deafening silence, Kronos stepped up.

"I am the heir to the throne of the Universe." There was a hint of fear in his voice but barely noticeable and you would have to know him for such a long time to notice it. "I am the heir apparent to the throne, the highest General of the Planitis Atomos' Ground Force's Army, part of the Primordial Council, a member of the Parliament, and. . ." he paused and hesitated. Although he had faced the ground, I could tell that he was nervous.

"I am the 15th reincarnation of Omicron, son of Chaos," what?! He. . .is he pretending to be―

"I am," he took down his hood for everyone to see his slightly scarred face and his frozen sea-green eyes had made contact with everyone in the room. "I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, defeater of Gaea and Kronos, the bane of all mythological monsters." With his hooded cloak in the ground, their eyes feasted on the medal and honor-covered general who was once their own.

"I accept the prophecy," Kronos sneered, as if he was forced to do so. His hair was slightly messed up a bit. "I accept this prophecy, henceforth responsible for the world and the hero of Olympus. I am Percy Jackson."


	12. Chapter XI

_**Chapter XI - Kronos' P.O.V.**_

* * *

Suddenly, although it's not much of a shock, all the attention, all the eyes inside this very room were shifted towards my direction. The people stared at me in shock and disbelief as they examined my face. A blonde girl stepped up to get a closer, much clearer view of my face. The girl is clearly (_obviously_) Annabeth Chase. Shock was evident as she neared me, her eyes watered and her hand had reached out for me. Her expression was a coctail of relief, concern, worry, and gratitude. It was hard for me.

_'How could I continue with this deception?' _

Annabeth Chase, her features hadn't changed even after 50 years had gone to pass. Not even a bit, actually. "Percy?" she asked and the rest of the Seven (The son of Hephaestus, Leo, managed to return home along with Calypso.) inched closer to me, thinking that it's their long lost friend, brother, comrade and lover (_A reserved title strictly for Annabeth only._). My heart broke at the thought of them being exposed to the cruel truth and reality. It was a painful thought and I would have to endure that.

Then, all of a sudden, they enveloped me in a big hug. I did not return the gesture and once they noticed my unease, they released me from the enveloping embrace. Why did I not return the embrace? Well, it might raise some suspicions and for the reason that it might harm them. My connection to them, Percy's connection to them can _and_ will endanger them. Soon, there was a raising of brows and I continued my cold façade.

_'Forgiving is easy, forgetting is not.'_ I thought to myself. _'Play cold, Kronos.'_ I demanded that from myself, to simply play cold, as if a being without any emotion.

"Don't you have any better activities to do rather than waste several seconds of importance to this Universe, huh, Grace?" I eyed Jason (_Luke gave me their profiles to help me recognize their faces._) and the rest of the Seven. They took a step back, shocked. From the looks on their faces, I'd say they weren't expecting this reaction. I shook and searched my head for an answer when Percy's fatal flaw came in mind―of course, even if he wanted to betray them, he couldn't. Percy's loyal like that.

As said earlier, if I played like we're all best buddies, I think that it would raise some brows. Percy left this planet vengeful and unforgiving―if I would be the polar opposite of that. . .oh, Chaos! Even for me, it would sound very suspicious if someone, who became heartless, would somehow greet his betrayers warmly. Right now, in this situation, it is probably best if I play cold.

"Percy―" Jason tried to talk to me, placed his hand on my shoulder to try and pacify me, but I cut him off swiftly, fixing my uniform, before resuming. I gave him a look, my eyes narrowed down at him. I gave him a cold look and a sneer to match it.

"People will address me only as," I paused, thinking of a name that would suit me and Percy when suddenly, I had the perfect name. "_Omicron_. All of you, immortals included." I eyed them as they quivered under my glare. "No one is above this law, not even your King." Zeus had tried to give off a confident look, to look that he was okay with it and that he wasn't scared. He was failing miserably, that boy I called my son. "Is that understood?" they were all frozen in shock knowing that the Percy they once knew changed.

"Percy," Annabeth said slowly, as if being extremely careful to avoid an inevitable outcome. "You've changed, Percy―" I cut her off quickly with the swift motion of the hand, gesturing for her to become silent.

I looked into the eyes of the girl Percy loves. And before you get started on it, I don't have any feelings for the girl, that's just wrong. "Of course I changed. The passage of time tends to do that to a person." I quoted from a book Percy seemed to have managed to read with her help. Annabeth's eyes widened in shock and recognition. "And besides, _Chase_, one does not simply stay the same, emotionally and physically, after the betrayal of his trusted ones,_ five years_ of damnation in Tartarus and 45 years of harsh training and surroundings."

According to Chaos, even as he entered Tartarus, he changed by tenfold already. I tried to envision Percy as how Chaos described him and even for me, a being who used to do such cruelty, I found it quite disturbing and saddening to see that a boy, once so loyal, could change into a heartless man. That a man as kind as Percy could turn as dark as the shadows of death.

Annabeth tried to reach out for me but soon decided against her previous decision. I walked out of the throne room and took the elevator down to see my army stationed in the camouflage jeep and uniforms. The Mist, obviously, manipulated and hid their uniforms but the jeeps were suggested by a former deceased demigod who now joined the army.

"General Kron―" a soldier approached me and he was about to call me by my name and not Percy's name so I immediately cut him. He stepped back and allowed me to proceed.

"That's General Omi_cron_ to you, soldier." I gave him a look that said later and when he caught that gaze, he immediately nodded and apologized. "What is it, soldier?" I asked him and he brought me to the car in which Luke and I would use to get to Camp Half-Blood.

The moment we arrived, I immediately told half of my men to set up our tents and camps and the other half to prepare for the lessons for teaching the demigods on how to successfully defeat a primordial without using a Blood of Omicron.

Whilst the other half of the army was teaching, I was in a meeting with Dionysus and Chiron and the cabin councilors. When they first saw me, Chiron smiled at me but then immediately frowned when I didn't return that gesture. When Dionysus, the wine god, called me ' _Peter Johnson'_, I threatened to stab him with a Blood of Omicron, in which he cowered in response (which he _ridiculously_ tried to hide and failed _tremendously_).

He took it back and called me by _'Percy Jackson'_ in which I respect, seeing that it's what Percy deserves. We soon devised some plans for an enemy attack and our offensive strike against Gaea and her cronies. During of which, Luke and I improved our defense system and our offensive structure for our retaliation for an enemy attack. Originally, they had a plan but since monsters from the Void would be aiding the enemy party, we decided to improve their little child's play.

After the meeting, I went back to Percy's old cabin. When I entered, I was shocked seeing that there were so many things, for women might I add, inside. For what I know, Poseidon did not have any children after Percy. It took me a minute to connect the dots and after hearing her voice, my hypothesis was confirmed on who resided here.

"Percy?"

Annabeth Chase happened to occupy Percy's former cabin. "So, _Miss Chase_, what are _you_ doing here?" I eyed her like a hawk as she stood in between the door frame, frozen in shock. It would most likely seem that my eyes would burn through her. "Are you _deaf_, woman? Did you not _hear _the question? Answer me!" after, yet another, failed attempt to try and connect to Percy, I must admit that I grew a little bit snappy―forgive me if I wasn't all rainbows and sun-shines today!

"I. . .I just missed you, Percy," she said, her tears falling to the ground. Suddenly, my vision went black and I felt a great deal of pain. I couldn't really express how, but after a minute, the pain suddenly vanished and I had my vision again.

"Percy! Annabeth!"

Annabeth was inside the cabin when Nico and Will rushed inside, both with urgent looks on their faces that required Annabeth immediately. "If you're going to take her, then take her away _now_. Whatever it is, I can assume that it won't concern me by the slightest bit." I said, my tone low and deadly yet my facial expression emotionless, but his reply bought _me_ to my weakest point. Yes, me, not Percy.

"Percy, it's your Mom."

* * *

The beeping sound of the heart monitor filled the room and the smell of both the medicine and humidifier had hit me. In front of me was a sickly and frail woman who was once the cause of my downfall (she gave Percy her blessing to bathe in the River Styx). In front of me was once the strong woman who served as mother to a great hero, and as a confidant to a son.

There, in the bed in front of me, lies a sick patient with the name of Sally Jackson-Blofis.

"Sally," a very broken feminine voice (Annabeth) started behind me. "When Sally was 56, she was diagnosed with lung cancer. She was hospitalized the same year but the cancer got out of control, even Apollo couldn't heal her." I stared at her in disbelief. Both of us were crying at the time. Sally served as a mother for the both of them, Annabeth and Percy I mean.

During the time Percy was kidnapped why Hera, it was both Sally and Annabeth who were affected the most and as they grieved together, they bonded and formed a relationship she longed to have. She gained a mother through Sally. Sure, Helen was a great wife to her father and a great mother to her siblings. She was a great person in general but she couldn't give Annabeth this love she longed to have from a mother. Athena was bound by ancient laws, and therefore would not interfere as much.

It was Sally who remained constant in her life. Sally gave her that love she longed to receive. It was Sally who became her mother. In Annabeth's 18 years of life, back then 50 years ago, it was always Sally who remained constant and became her mother-figure in life.

"She'd gone through so much, Percy. Sally had gone through so much that it would've been better to die." I kept watching Sally's heart monitor and I felt hot tears run down my cheeks.

I failed him, I failed Percy. During the duration of having possessed Percy, I promised him that I would have him and his mother, Sally, reunite. I failed him. I promised him that I would have him see his mother again, and here I am, standing in front of her, seeing his mother which should've been his right.

"She promised herself that you would return and that she'd see you again, Percy. Her faith in your return never faltered, her faith never wavered but Percy, her health did." I was left with my mouth hanging. "This is her last month on life support. The government's cutting her off this month, this night, specifically." I looked into her grey eyes and I felt ashamed. For a moment, I wanted to give up pretending but I know that it's something I couldn't just do.

"Annabeth, is that you? Who is that young man beside―God of gods, _Percy_? Is that you? Is that _really_ you?" her voice still carried worry for her son, even after he disappeared for 50 years. "Oh Gods. . ." Sally had a loss of words. Who wouldn't? Her son had died because of the gods of Olympus. She had buried her child's body. If I were in her shoes, I would be pretty damn speechless because I have every right to be. I mean, who shows up alive after being presumed dead and missing for 50 years? "Percy, my baby!" she gushed and gestured for me.

"Hey, Mom, how're you?" I tried to replicate Percy's mischievous crooked grin but I know to myself that I couldn't. I couldn't do such an impossible feat with a guilty heart.

"Percy!" she cried out, happily. I went closer to her and she embraced me in a warm hug. I cried as she kept me in her warm embrace. This is _supposed_ to be Percy, this is _his_ right, to send off _his_ mother! I changed, that I admit, from a fierce and cruel dictator into a man who values his family. _**Fine, mock me**_! But tell me, how would you feel if you would send off a woman, who thinks she knows her son is alive when he's lost to a fate worse than death?!

How would you feel if you lied to a woman, whose only wish was to see her son once more, and gave her false hope?! And do you know what's worse? Percy's right here! He's so near and yet, he's so far. After a while she let me go and wiped my tears as I sat beside her.

"They told me that it was stupid, you know. They told me that I kept clinging to this," she began to use these hand gestures, "to this false hope, that it was useless! But they're wrong," she caressed my face, "they're wrong, honey, you're here! You're home, you're home, here with me!" she said and I smiled sadly.

"_Gods_, if only Paul was here." She went into a deep trance, as if remembering something. "You should've seen him, Percy, frantic in searching for you. . .he missed you, you know? He never really gave up, Percy." She smiled sadly. "He'd wake up before Apollo would ride his chariot and go home when Artemis decides to disappear." She pointed out and I just nodded. This man, Paul Blofis, has earned my respect. He loved this boy, Percy, as a son though he wasn't his biologically. Although Paul never had children of his own, he is a father in every right and every way. "He loved you, Percy. We both do." I smiled sadly and looked down in shame.

"Yeah, Mom, they're wrong. They're absolutely wrong because I'm here, and I'm here to stay." She gave me a satisfied look and once again, I felt guilty. I made her hope again.

"Annabeth?"

Her voice filled the air and slowly, she started. "You take care of him, okay?" her voice was so fragile and broken. "Promise to protect him, no matter what it takes, alright? Just like how you did before." Annabeth nodded and I pretended to look confused. I know what they're talking about.

"Percy?" she called out and I leaned in closer as she gestured me to. Slowly, she whispered to my ear. "I _still_ think that she's the best choice for you, that she's the one for you, Percy. Give her a chance, honey." She said knowingly and gripped my hand and I squeezed it back. "I will." I then suddenly felt pain and my vision was suddenly blacked out for a while before returning to the same. She smiled softly and soon closed her eyes and I cradled her in my lap, reminiscing through Percy's memories on how she would've done this to Percy whenever he would have nightmares.

Sally slept peacefully. Silence consumed the lot until her heart monitor gave out the long and feared beep and I was left with a cold body, a corpse, to cradle.

As soon as the nurses took her body, I went to the beach, and there, I cried my lungs and heart out. It's painful, you see. I know that it's only right to have a child bury his parent (s) but I don't think that it's right to deprive Percy of his right to see his mother go, to at least say something to his mother before she passed away!

"Why him?! Why, of all the goddamned people, did it have to be him?!" I fell to the ground and I cried, my voice broke. "Why couldn't you give him a happy ending? Why couldn't he just see his mother?! Why, of all the undeserving bastards, does it have to be me?!" I yelled to the skies.

"Why couldn't you just give him a happy ending? Why, of all the people, does Percy have to suffer for the world?" I whispered to myself softly as I trashed around, sobbing when I heard a voice.

"Percy?"


	13. Chapter XII

**_Chapter XII - Kronos' P.O.V._**

* * *

"Percy?"

Was the slurred voice of Jason Grace. I turned around, _however_, unintentionally letting him see me in my _most_ vulnerable form. I was crying and he saw my tears run down. Initially, I was terrified, fearing that he may have heard me, but then, when he got closer to me, I realized that Jason was slower than usual, he had bloodshot eyes, and he smelled like liquor, as if he used whiskey as his cologne. An idea popped in my head as I realized that Jason Grace was drunk.

Seeing the window of opportunity dance in front of me, I seized it, of course. I mean, who wouldn't? I wiped my tears away, disregarding the pang in my chest, the guilt I carried. "Jason Grace," I said very slowly, "minor god, I presume? A gift from father?" I said mockingly, gritting my teeth, pretending to be ruthless. "Or a reward perhaps because he's proud that you've become like him in every aspect in life but in a lesser degree?" I glared at Percy's best friend. "I mean, if you look at it that way, then you've got everything he's got! You're both gods, you both have trophy and _somewhat_ sophisticated and respectable wives (_ **Respectable**. That's specifically aimed for Hera, a trait she has yet to achieve_.) and both completely unfaithful and disgusting adulterers." Every word I said had jabbed me in the heart, seeing that it's painful, as well, to do this to him.

He's already suffering for the choice he made to save him, and now I'm grilling him for the simple reason to simply prevent them knowing the truth they most certainly deserve to know!

"Percy," he said slowly, as if every breath he would take would somehow spontaneously be a dagger to his heart. "If I had known that this would happen, I would have never done it." Jason, he lost his friend because he merely wanted to save him. "I thought that if I had gone through with the plan, you would have been saved. . ._I'm sorry_." He breathed out, his voice as raspy as sandpaper. Being drunk has its disadvantages, you know. Trying to sound decent when you're speaking while drunk is quite difficult. If perfectly executed, your slurred words and jumbled vocabulary, then it is an achievement!

_'Is this what you want?'_ I asked to no one in particular and when I did not get any response, I grew angry and impatient. What can I say? Old habits die hard. The whole day, which lasted like a fucking eternity, I've been trying to contact Percy and there was nothing! Not a single response or acknowledgement! It's hard, hoping, because hoping big comes with unbearable disappointment. "Jason Grace, I say to you while I am well composed and calm—get the _hell_ away from me." I spoke in a low and deadly calm manner, emphasizing my demand.

"I just," he said through his sobs, "I just wanted the best for you, man, I really did, Percy," he was on the ground. "If I would've seen this coming, I would've—" I couldn't stand it anymore, the thought of lying and the thought of hurting the people who suffered for Percy's safety. Even a Titan couldn't take this much on.

"Listen here, Grace. Listen here _very_ well. We have a meeting early morning tomorrow and I suggest to you that you get sober before the said meeting because the consequences are beyond favorable!" I told him, grabbing him by the collar. "If you, in any way, show up at that meeting, even the slightest bit drunk, I will do things unimaginable, _Grace_," I set him down, leaving him cowering as I looked down upon him. I pitied him. I want to help him. "_Unimaginable_." I said through teeth, secretly contacting a soldier to assist Grace to his cabin before leaving him behind, leaving him alone.

* * *

_5 Months Later_

"Fire all!"

I shouted loud for everyone, even for the enemies to hear. What soon followed was a rain of burning arrows and canon balls directed in our enemies's paths and themselves as well. After the arrows had settled, and a few fallen bodies from our enemies, the swordsmen and I charged and attacked the foul monsters and beasts, only having them return from the place they came from. I wanted them to know that while I'm sending them to their home-turf, I'm banning them from this land. I'm going to send them to a place far more cruel than Tartarus.

Yes, the Void.

I was leading the front line with some of my soldiers while Luke was busy infiltrating the enemy camp to gain at least_ some_ leverage against them, or even information would do! As much as I would hate to admit it, it's true. We're losing this war. Perhaps it would have been better to find Percy's reincarnation but who would've been the candidate? Percy does not have any children that we know of, and knowing that ever-loyal Perseus, he wouldn't even _dare_ to think of abandoning his offspring or hide that child from the world!

Seeing all of my options, I say, from the very start, we are _damned_.

I was fighting my enemies, making them explode to golden dust when I realized that something is _very_ wrong. They exploded in golden dust! No Blood of Omicron would do just that! When stabbed with a Blood of Omicron, the sword wound would glow, as well as your eyes and mouth, and have you slowly fade to the Void, not bloody explode to bloody golden dust! The _Anaklusmos II_ was not designed to display that feature, a _Blood of Omicron_ cannot possibly do that.

I then soon examined the blade I was yielding and what I saw terrified me.

The blade I was holding is Riptide, _Anaklusmos_, the one without the _II_! The original blade of Percy, the one he used as his payment to charter a ride from Charon! I stared at it in pure horror and terror, at the blade I mean. Someone had infiltrated us. Someone had stolen our weapons and robbed us blind during or before the attack. Someone, inside Camp Half-Blood, is a traitor and—

My thoughts were cut short because of a certain Arae. I killed her and I closed my eyes shut, waiting for the dreadful curse to inflict upon me but after a moment, and a few monsters, nothing really happened. It's as if I didn't really kill an Arae. I mean, what was that? A defective Arae? Knowing those monsters, I know that I should be suffering from one of their curses, and yet here I am, unaffected and completely fine-until a monster slashed at me.

I was about to kill hordes more when I heard this awful scream, in which a shout soon followed.

It was Piper, the one who screamed out in pain, and it was Jason whose voice followed, shouting her name as he desperately tried to get to her. "Piper!" Jason shouted when Piper fell to the ground after being clawed by a monster at the upper torso, leaving her to fall to the ground, bleeding badly, losing a lot of blood.

For a moment, I thought the world fell silent as Jason rushed to her. I then turned my head to only see more monsters running to our direction, out for blood. _Our_ blood to be specific. I readied my sword, Percy's sword actually, and fashioned it in an angle for them to see the blade that would end their pathetic lives until I heard a groan of pain.

I turned around to see hundreds of injured and thousands of dead. I hate giving out this order, no matter what the situation or circumstance is and this event is _no_ exception to the matter but what can I do? I've got to make sure the prophecy will be fulfilled or else, Percy would've died for nothing.

"Retreat! Back to camp, soldiers!" I yelled to my men and the campers. I mean, this is what this battle is. This is a game of chicken, whoever backs out first is the loser and the winner succeeded of tiring their opponent. They won this round. The monsters on their side were about to topple over our defenses when Luke and his men, the 107th, finally defeated their final wave.

The whole of Camp Half-Blood rejoiced at the sight of our enemies being vanquished.

The waiting area of the infirmary was packed with people like an overcrowded can of sardines. I walked over to a private ward in the E-Section of the infirmary to only see Jason hunched over Piper protectively, sleeping on the side of her bed, while while Piper was well asleep. It was a rather heart-warming sight, seeing them together. Though it's also painful, seeing that I'm these surge of memories seeing them together, makes me remember of the moment when Jason and Annabeth '_betrayed_' Percy.

I slowly entered the room, trying to be gentle and silent, not wanting to wake them up. I examined Piper's wounds and saw to it as very peculiar. Her wound featured to be a long gash, three long gashes as if she was clawed. In fact she was clawed! That would have probably solved the mystery except Piper was isolated when that monster clawed her, nobody could have stopped that beast and yet Piper is alive! The beast could've killed Piper but it didn't as if it was supposed to be exact, as if planned.

I was walking out of the infirmary when I bumped into William Solace, or Will. I was about to walk past by him when he spoke up. "Aren't you going to get that checked up?" he said, pointing to my wound, blood covering it, staining my already dark (dark blue) military suit. "You know," he began, fiddling with his glasses to put them on to study the wound. "You should hurry, the wound's going to get infected real soon." I quickly checked the wound and saw a rather very serious and deep wound. but what's more intriguing is that I didn't feel a thing.

I quickly excused myself and went back to my tent and rushed to remove my shirt only to find the wound looking familiar. You see, the wound is primarily deep, and on each side of the wound, approximately separated by an inch, was a smaller wound, roundish, about the size of a small marble.

How could be so sure? I took it upon myself to grab a log of wood and stabbed it with _Anaklusmos_ and saw the exact same mark, same measurements and all! It only means one thing, I was stabbed by _Anaklusmos II_, a _Blood of Omicron_. _Again_, how can I be so sure? Well, when Percy made _Anaklusmos II_, it was Riptide's exact, carbon copy. They, the two swords, are completely identical except for the fact that _Anaklusmos II_ is a Blood of Omicron while Riptide is simply celestial bronze.

I stared at the wound and I saw that there was a hidden glimmer there, as if the wound was glowing! I had an insane theory and grabbed a dagger and stabbed my arm. I didn't quite feel anything. I was panicking. Is Percy dead?

Indeed, I have been struck by a Blood of Omicron. That is my hypothesis and another one is that, we have a spy.


	14. Chapter XIII

_**Okay, guys, I went to read the reviews and I saw that people were angry at Annabeth and Jason. I just want to remind you guys that this is a Percabeth and a Jasper (or Jiper, whatever it's called) fic. The story will develop so, **__**be angry at them while you can**__**!**_

* * *

**Chapter XIII – Kronos' P.O.V.**

* * *

"Quiet!"

I called for an early morning meeting between the cabin councilors and the Olympian gods. Apparently, they are not used to waking up at exactly 5 am in the morning.

"Perseus, what's the meaning of this?" well if there's one word to describe Zeus this very morning, it's pissed. He is beyond furious. "I woke up at such an ungodly hour!" oh please, students at the Philippines can handle waking up at 4 am. There were some murmuring, people were shaking their heads in agreement and I snapped.

"Fine, if you don't want to know about the spy then go ahead and be the downfall of Olympus, then go ahead and walk through that door!" nobody dared to move an muscle, seeing how angry I am, I would've sent them to the Void but there's this one thing.

"Spy?" I heard the word leave the mouths of many gods and demigods. "Yes, Olympians and demigods, a spy. If you haven't noticed, I am telling you about a spy who has been under our noses for months, probably even years if you ask me." I took my pen and I uncapped it, turning it into a 3 feet long sword made out of celestial bronze.

"Do you know what this is?" Luke quickly checked his sword and saw his former sword and stared in realization. "This is my former sword, Riptide or Anaklusmos. Can you tell me, what's the problem?" they all gazed at the blade wondering, 'What's wrong?'.

"Your blade, it was blood red." A certain goddess of wisdom decided to answer the million-dollar question. "Yes, correct. Do you remember what I told you about the Blood of Omicron?" I told them about the weapons that would mean either mass destruction or a change for the better.

"It could make an immortal, demigod or mortal fade permanently." Annabeth supplied and I nodded. "Correct! Before engaging to this cause, we have retrieved 7 of the blades but now, we have none! Someone robbed us during the attack. We have a spy as an ally would have been allowed to use one of the blades during the attack." I stared at each of the cabin councilors and I realized something.

"During the war against Kronos," it feels a little bit weird saying my name, "The spies had something. Do you know what it is? It's a charm. Silena had one. This charm is used to monitor their movements," how do I know this? I am Kronos, for the gods' sakes! I was the one that forced them all to wear it!

"The charm will tell the mastermind on whether or not the status quo has changed and the spy decided to turn stab them in the back." I saw Luke flinch. I know what Piper told Jason, I know what she did to Jason, 50 years ago. I know what the gods and the Seven (excluding Percy) did.

"It looks like that history tends to repeat itself." I dismissed the meeting and I flashed out of the room to talk with Luke.

* * *

_**Short? I know but deal with it, I'm very busy, I have so many reviews to make and a reaction paper on the papal visit. So, again, I repeat, this is a Percabeth and Jasper fic, okay? There will be a reason for the next chapter. So how was it? Let me know, review below!**_

_**-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"**_


	15. Chapter XIV

_**Questions will be answered in this chapter. Oh, as I said, you won't be hating some people after this particular chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter XIV – Annabeth's P.O.V.**

* * *

"_It looks like that history tends to repeat itself."_

Silena and the charm.

History repeating itself, Silena was a spy for Kronos because she wanted to protect Charles. Is it some couple? Maybe an Aphrodite kid, yeah. Maybe it was an Aphrodite kid who did it. Who would do that? Is there―

Piper.

Piper could be the spy. Piper was left in the infirmary because she was clawed at the upper torso. What if clawing Piper was never the intention of the enemy? What if the attack was made to get the blades? If ever my hypothesis would be proven, why would Piper do that?

Love.

The very same reason why Silena became a spy for Luke. She died for Charles, she died because she didn't want Charles' death to be in vain. Piper was probably the one who smuggled the blades out of camp and when Jason saw her, the monsters thought that it was a good opportunity to attack the enemy base but we got lucky.

Percy saved us.

If he hadn't commanded our forces to retreat, we would have been quickly outnumbered and killed but his command allowed us to escape the battlefield while his army tried to distract them and destroy them while they can. If he hadn't, I don't think that there will be enough campers for a handful.

When the people were walking through the door, I grabbed Jason's arm and dragged him through a corridor. "Annabeth, what're you doing?" he gave me the look that said he had to go somewhere more important but I glared at him which caused him to listen to me.

"I think I know who the spy is." Jason's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say something? We could've―" I cut him off, "Jason, I think it's Piper." He pushed me away in disbelief and disgust. Jason knows that Piper and I are the best of friends back then when we were sailing on the Argo II. Jason knows that I was the one who told Piper to persuade him to do what he needed to do, 50 years ago.

Jason hated me when he learned the truth about the whole predicament. He shouted profanities as he thought that it was merely a child's play, a joke if you must. When he learned of the results because Piper couldn't lie anymore, he got mad at me, saying that I drove his brother away.

"Piper couldn't do such a thing, Annabeth! She couldn't possibly do that!" I wanted to shout back at him but I needed to be the civil one here. I needed to remain calm. "Then ask her yourself, Jason. Ask her." He dragged me to the elevator using my arm (we lost that sibling-ly relationship we once had) and he pointed a finger at me and threatened me.

"Piper has done nothing, you hear me? If I prove her innocence, I will make sure that I would make your life a living hell, starting with driving Percy away." Although he flinched when he said Percy's name, I knew that he would do that without hesitation. Once Jason's got his mind set on something, there's no convincing him to do otherwise.

* * *

"Jason, Annabeth, what're you guys doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in a meeting?" I took a step forward. I had this nervousness that made me want to forget all about this but if that meant losing Percy again, then I won't―no, I can't back out of this. I have to do this. I need to do this, for the gods, the demigods, for Percy.

"Annabeth. . .is there something you want to say?" I turned to look at Jason and he was still glaring at me, "Come on, Jason, we have our chance now, we can make it up to Percy now. It's not just Annabeth's fault, you know that." She tried to reason but Jason's face remained steely and cold. His face was blank and you'd think that he's planning on killing someone.

"Piper, are you. . .are you a spy for Gaea?" Piper remained silent and soon, every single one of us stood in deafening silence until Piper broke the silence along with tears running down her face. "I am. . .I was." Jason kept his expression constant throughout the whole conversation.

"Why?" the answer to this question is what will determine the future of both the universe (Percy told us all about the situation with Chaos and the consequences if there wasn't an appointed heir to take his place as the ruler).

"They. . .they threatened Jason's life! After all I've done, I couldn't just give Jason up, Annabeth, I couldn't just let them take you away!" she cried out to Jason, who was then by her side, comforting her. "But you're the spy, now Percy will never give you a chance," he then glared at me, "let alone me and Annabeth." He turned away and looked ashamed.

"I did it because you said it would save him," he started, "but how come he's lost to a fate worse than death!"

* * *

_**Still hate them? Well, welcome to war! The next chapter, well, we'll have war. So how was it? Is it good? Let me know and review below!**_

_**-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"**_


	16. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV – Andrew's P.O.V.**

* * *

_I am not having a grand day._

Apparently, I am the only one, of the _whole_ army of Chaos, who still possesses a Blood of Omicron and I'm stuck here protecting the Olympian gods and goddesses! This is, I believe, not what I bargained for! I wanted to protect Percy and Kronos (technically the same person for now)! I wanted to protect them, not these immortals who does not even deserve this protection.

"A little bit furious, I presume?" a voice sprang out of nowhere and I turned to face Athena, the mother of that _traitor_. "Lady Athena," I bowed in respect although I have no real respect for the Olympians, "to what do I owe this honor of your visit?" although I'm not fond of any Olympian god or goddess, I must say that I'm rather curious.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you about something," her eyes were like this complicated puzzle that I tried to solve but couldn't. "And you thought that by coming to me, I could help you satisfy your craving for knowledge?" she circled me, studying and examining me like I'm some rare and endangered caged animal.

"No, but you are rather crucial to this _'craving for knowledge'_ part." I raised a brow at this statement. "What? Am I some puzzle piece that's out of place?" I asked her, my gaze at her intensifying as I tried to figure out the reason why she's come to me, out of all people. "You were close, you know. I think that you know about your heritage as well, no?" I gritted my teeth and growled in response.

I do not want to be related to that _traitor_ if that's what she's implying.

"I'm afraid that I don't know what you're talking about," I gritted my teeth once more, "my Lady." She fixed her gaze when she landed on my eyes. Her eyes widened in shock but she quickly recovered as if she never saw anything. "Your eyes are a bit peculiar," she noted.

Back at Atomos, the young female population would constantly swoon at my eyes (not that I'm completely against or in favor with that) for its unique combination. My eyes, as said before, are platinum grey with spheres of ocean blue and dots of sea and jade green. As a single man and heir to the throne, there is no doubt that people (mostly young females) often felt adoration for me as I'm Atomos' most eligible bachelor, following my legal father, Percy.

For an adoptive father, people would always note that we look alike. When people stopped to ask us, they would immediately ask if I'm his son (back when he was still with us) and he immediately says that, _"He's my legal heir to the throne and I've adopted him through the means of law, so yes, technically, he is my son."_ I remember my heart swelling with joy when the man I knew to be my personal hero accepted me.

But there's a reason behind that overly used sentence and or reply. People would often ask, _"Who is the mother of this child?"_ he never really liked that question either. He would always avoid that topic and would retort to his well-practiced and used reply.

"Are you, in any way, related to Percy, not through legal means?" she asked me. I looked through the library window and I returned my gaze to her. "I'm an orphan, my Lady," I started, "I am not related to him in any way aside from the law." eyeing her very carefully. "Is that so? You look so much like him." I gripped my concealed sword and hid it inside my pocket to prevent slashing this goddess to pieces.

"Where were you raised?" she hit a very careful subject in which I snapped and slammed my hand at the table. "That, my Lady, is none of your god damned business!" I lost my temper and she remained calm at all cost. "Were you, perhaps, considered dead?" I overturned the table in anger as I remembered that fateful night in which I failed to save myself and my family.

"Were you sentenced to a pit of nightmares?" she remained calm and I shivered at the mere description of that horrid place. "I have more than the ability to kill you, my Lady. Please, for your own sake, do not try me." She stood up and went closer to me once more and asked one last question.

"You know that you're my grandson, yes? Do you want to know who your mother is?" I was looking down at a wound I've caused myself and blood was dripping to the ground. I have been gazing at the blood when she said this. My head immediately perked up that the mention of my mother.

'_Why did she abandon me?'_

"The hero and the traitor of your life." She said before leaving the door, muttering some incantation. As if on cue, I received an IM from Uncle Luke. "Hey Andre―Percy?" he asked me and my brows furrowed in confusion. He pointed to his head and I quickly turned to find a mirror and was shocked to see that my once tan blonde hair turned into jet black!

"Andrew, Uncle Luke, learn the difference." He nodded but still amazed. "Why? What happened?" he quickly recovered from the shock and told me the horrible news. "Chaos was struck with 5 of the 15 Blood of Omicrons. He's alive but barely. He's in a coma right now. Kronos went back to Atomos to take temporary regency of the planet." I almost dropped to the ground if it weren't for the pillars of this mighty library.

"How's camp?" I inquired and he carefully replied. "Annabeth's in charge. . ." he was saying something when I cut him off. Annabeth was the traitor of my life and the hero of my life is Percy.

People would often say that we would look alike.

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are my parents?

* * *

**_So, Andrew may be Percy and Annabeth's son! How, find out in the next chapter! The next chapter will also have the official start of the Primordial-Protogenoi War! The next chapter will also contain a Andrew-Athena conversation about his birth, the mystery of the Seven's betrayal and someone's true mental and physical state! So how was it? Is it good? Let me know and review below! Oh and something, is there anyone out there who likes National Treasure? After I finish this and SU, I'm doing a NT fic! Oh and another thing, should I make Yesterday a two-shot?_**

**_-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"_**


	17. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI – Andrew's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Care to finish the conversation we had earlier, _Lady Athena_?"

In front of me was this certain wisdom goddess. I am quite thrilled to finish the conversation we never got a chance to finish earlier as she left me hanging, wondering about what she told me and leaving me to wonder about my parentage and heritage, both maternal and paternal, I must say.

"I believe the conversation we had earlier was finished when I left the room," she so calmly replied, making me more furious but I kept my temper in check. The last time I let that cursed temper out, I had to wonder on whether or not Annabeth Chase is my mother while my father is my legal father. Yes, it is messed up, yes indeed. Mental not: do not lose your temper when you're with Athena.

"I believe that you forgot to elaborate further more about my parentage." She raised a brow and gestured for me to come forward and she leaned in to whisper something. "And if I choose not to?" she looked at me, once again, like I'm a puzzle fixing myself. Is this some sort of Athena initiation? You have to perfectly guess your entire parentage to get the explanation?

"How about this," I began, "if you choose to answer my question, this blade I have that can disintegrate any being will not go plunging into your chest." I threatened and she remained calm and serene as if there wasn't a death threat knocking at her and preparing to take her life and immortality away.

"Andrew, though you are Kelp Head's son, it does not change the fact that you're my grandson, figure it out." She sat crossed legged (as if leaving me to solve my problems weren't badass enough for her) and smirked at me. I am having a hard time solving this yet, then again, it is hard, not impossible.

"Tell me," I looked at her straight in the eye before walking into a pool of water near the pond. I walked until the water reached my knees. "Or my battalion will do something I've been longing to do to your daughter, Lady Athena." Her eyes widened in shock but she recovered after a moment.

"5 of the Seven betrayed your father, Perseus." That's right, Leo Valdez didn't come back just yet. "Perseus _thought _that they betrayed him. He knows that they betrayed him but he did not know that it was all an act to save him." It was my turn to be shocked. I shook my head in disbelief as this is not the answer I've expected.

"That's impossible! They betrayed him!" I said but she had a reply prepared. "To save his life!" for once, the wisdom goddess raised her voice at me and everything stood still and silent. "For the greater good of the world, your mother, Annabeth had to sacrifice two of the most important people to her," she took my hand and I was just too shocked to react.

"You, her son, and Percy, the love of her life."

Once I regained my mind's proper state, I immediately yanked my hand away from her and glared at her. "Why did they need to protect him?" I asked her, wanting to know why. "Because they believed that Percy is the hero of the prophecy." I could tell that she was hiding something but I decided not to pry.

"How did. . .how was I born and why did she have to give me up?" she kept a straight face but I could tell that this was not an easy subject for her. "Annabeth had developed a gift of which can only be achieved if you truly are in love with someone. Annabeth developed the gift of conceiving by the brain."

So I am a brain child? Interesting, turning into a Aphrodite approved story. "And?" I gestured for her to continue, "You happened and when she tried to raise you, a lot of monsters were compelled to kill you. She gave you to me to send you somewhere," tears glistened in her eyes as a tear fell down.

"When your mother said goodbye, it was probably the most heart wrecking scene I've ever seen in my whole life." I could imagine someone kissing a child's forehead before giving the child to the light. "I sent you to Hawaii, you were raised there until a monster discovered you scent even though I masked it by changing your hair color and eye color," she grumbled about something like my father's DNA was too much to hide.

"You are Percy and Annabeth's child, Andrew."

* * *

**_War will definitely begin in the next chapter! I hope you guys like this! I've been staying up late at night to do my projects and I thought that maybe I should let you guys know that I'm still alive and have my intentions of continuing this story. So, yeah. Let me know, review below!_**

**_-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"_**


	18. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII – Luke's P.O.V.**

* * *

_This is bad. This is very bad._

We are in a state of panic, the soldiers and I. Someone tried to assassinate Chaos. Although he's alright for now (he's in a coma) he was stuck with 5 of the 15 Blood of Omicron. Chaos can withstand up to 12 and 14 would be too much for him. Throughout the whole commotion, it was Kronos who remained calm and gained temporary regency after telling me to tell Andrew of the situation.

"Attention!" I heard incoming battalions' footsteps from the distance and I saw at least half the national army and foreign army of Chaos here at Earth. I saw Kronos walking towards the podium at the center of the amphitheater. Everyone, who was probably worrying, looked at Kronos and they went silent. The assassination attempt at Chaos obviously meant the start of war with the primordial Gaea and her siblings.

Suddenly Andrew was here along with the twelve Olympian gods and goddesses. Andrew stood next to Kronos and he was standing still as he saluted when Kronos passed him.

"I am Percy Jackson, the current and temporary reigning regent of the Universe, strongest seat of power." He held himself with so much authority and I saw him flinch when he said Percy's name. "My heir apparent is Andrew Jackson, my adopted son who is now protecting the gods and is the only soldier with a Blood of Omicron."

"According to our spy and some credible sources, we have around a month to prepare for war. The gods will also involve themselves as this is their war too," he said before catching my eye. Kronos looked away and shut his eyes, confusing everyone. "Our spies, Silena and Charles, have been killed just recently after delivering the message. They know that we're at our most vulnerable," I noticed his frozen sea-green eyes flicker to swirling sea-green for a second before continuing.

"But when we hit our lowest points, we are open to the greatest change." He stepped off the podium and he took Percy's sword, Anaklusmos and with one powerful thrust directed to the ground, the sword was sticking up from the ground. "We are at war with Gaea. This war will determine on whether or not we will live long enough to see change once more," a tear fell from his eyes.

_He is hoping for someone for a change._

"This will determine our spirit and our determination on defending our home and whether or not we can have another chance with our loved ones." He said and I felt a tear drop to the ground from my cheeks. "I am sending a portion of you to Planitis Atomos as I have no intentions in raising the mortality rate and I want most of you to see the light of tomorrow's sun, especially the young children who will soon be our saviors."

"All the children below 18 will be automatically sent to Atomos without any contemplation or hesitation. If you will not cooperate, we will not be hindered and if needed, we will resort to violence." He cleared his throat and retrieved a piece of paper from his pocket. "Although the main objective of this is to secure the future, we need people to guide them and teach the children. I have hand chosen a few people who would get to go along with the children."

He started naming some people and once they were called, they were instructed to walk forward and soldiers were leading them to our ship where children were already in. He kept naming until I heard some names I did not want to hear. ". . .And finally, to finish this list: Andrew Jackson, Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase." We both protested and Kronos dismissed the meeting.

* * *

"Percy you have no right to do this! There is no way in―"

Annabeth was cut off by Kronos. "Ms. Chase, I would appreciate it, immensely might I add, if you would kindly shut your mouth. I'm having a migraine and apparently I don't like having them." I gently pushed Annabeth out of my way and raced my way to Kronos and confronted him. "What's the meaning of this, Kron?" _**(A/N: Kron and Cron, so yeah.) **_I need to fight for my friend, my brother. I cannot let him go unprotected.

"Luke, who will train, educate and protect Andrew if I die out there? Who will be there to cushion the fall for Andrew when he receives the news of my death along with his father's death?" I just looked at him, expecting him to change his mind. "What about Percy? Am I not allowed to protect my little brother? Am I not allowed to protect my family? What's the use of this?" he looked at me with his frozen sea-green eyes and said firmly.

"This is for Percy. Do this for Percy. You, Luke, out of all people, know that he cares much for that boy, protect him in his stead." _Protect them in his stead_. This is what I wanted to tell Percy when I was dying at the battle back then when I was stabbed with Annabeth's knife.

"This is an order, Luke." I straitened my stance and I saluted him, looking at him in the eye. And I, through gritted teeth said,

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

_**So, how're you? Are you happy that Andrew is actually Percy and Annabeth's son? Perhaps you would want to see another chapter, am I right? So, if you want another chapter, let me know of what you think of this chapter! Is it good or is it bad? Let me know, review below! Remember the equation for faster updates**_

_**FU (faster updates) = HA(happy authors).t**_

**_How to find HA? Here's the formula! HA = fav(favorites).fol(follows).Rv(reviews)._**

**_-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"_**


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII – Kronos' P.O.V.**

* * *

_The following days, rather nights, had been very peculiar._

If I counted along last night, it would be my 3rd time to have that dream. I am starting to speculate if Percy's actually trying to communicate with me through these dreams I've been having. The dream is like a compilation of the times Percy was with Annabeth and those scenes that I've been seeing were the times that Percy saved Annabeth.

I've been seeing and hearing their conversation (practically memorized them as well). I've been seeing Percy and Annabeth fall to Tartarus, carrying the world on his shoulders for Annabeth, giving up immortality and godhood for Annabeth, blowing up a volcano for her, being the only memory he has, being his lifeline, and inspiring Zhang to turn into a. . .dolphin?

Although this can be a compilation of how much he felt betrayed, Percy would never voice his anger or feelings in fact during the time we were resting from missions and quests for Chaos, he would speak highly of his friends, his former lover and best friend included. Percy's too loyal for that kind of reaction that I know from experience.

This is why I'm doing this. I know exactly what (or so I presume) he would want me to do. He's practically saying it to me! This is the reason why I'm sending Annabeth away to Atomos with the elite army of Chaos (of which I am the general). I'm sending Luke for two reasons, the first being is to help raise young Andrew and second, for Percy's sake, to protect her.

"Are you finished packing?" I was outside of Annabeth's door, contemplating on what to say to Annabeth. "This is for your own safety, Ms. Chase, I hope that you would cooperate―oh forget it!" I just knocked on her door before opening it. "What is it, Malco―Percy?" I wanted to correct her but I couldn't. This is my chance to make it up to Percy and I will not let go of this chance.

"I presume that you're done packing?" I said, eyeing the readied bag and neatly stacked boxes. "Unfortunately, yes, I am finished packing, Percy." The way she said his name was full of sadness and yearning for her man to accept her once again. It's going to be a terrifying sight if she finds out that I played her to believe that the one she loves is dead when she thought otherwise.

I took her baggage and she took her 3 boxes and we went outside to see that our 15 mass population aircrafts had landed and we saw the soldiers get off and the passengers get on (we sent in reinforcements to help us with the war). Soon, 13 of our aircrafts were quickly vacated and at least 7 aircrafts had already took off and went back to the highly secured Planitis Atomos.

I lead Annabeth to her suite, which was right beside Luke's suite (with a certain lady friend, as I've heard) and was just in front of Andrew's suite. "So, Percy, where would I be staying at Atomos?" I was fixing her baggage when she asked me that. "You would be staying at my palace with Andrew and Luke near the main castle complex, the Palace of Order. There you could preoccupy yourself with the main library and the architecture, which is like a mash-up of castles and palaces all around the world." Percy told me that his former lover was an explicit lover of art, design and of fine architecture.

"What of the safety of Atomos? Wasn't Chaos attacked when he was patrolling the castle's grounds?" she had a point but after that, we took some precaution and major upgrades with the security of not only the entire castle instead the whole planet.

"You have nothing to worry about. After the war and after securing our victory, we would bring down the will shield Atomos and after informing the guards to not shoot down any aircraft without an official's order of which directly given from Luke and only Luke who would serve as the kingdom's ruler." She raised a brow.

"What if we would, the gods forbid, lose?" she asked and I took Percy's pen and fiddled with it. "Well, we would continue to fight and if ever, we force the mortals to the aircrafts and you'll live in solitude and isolation. It'll be like you're in Korea, you know―_the Hermit Kingdom_." We said that history together, something Percy should've experienced.

"But how about you?" came the question I've been dreading. I was speechless, I couldn't answer. I'm not sure on whether or not I'd refer to me or to Percy. "You can't just stay where the massacre is, you'll be killed." She said, her grey platinum eyes were boring into my frozen sea-green eyes. "And so will other men, Annabeth." I tried to exit her room but she blocked the door.

"_How about you?" _

She repeated her earlier words, her teeth were gritted together and I could tell that she felt like crying. "How will you get off of this planet," she asked me, her tears were threatening to spill and I felt dizzy as black spots were trying to mask my vision. I honestly felt like someone was trying to take over me!

"I'll deal about that later, for now you should be worrying about your flight." I was just out of her room when she grabbed my arm. "Not without you." She said, her voice breaking along (_**A/N: DO you know the part in Titanic when Jack made Rose go to a lifeboat? And when she said "Not without you."? Can anyone relate? No? Okay.**_) and her eyes pleading.

"He has a small aircraft, if ever Percy and the soldiers would get the chance to escape, they would use this aircraft." I heard Andrew's voice from Annabeth's back. "See? I've got my own plane to catch later. So you go on, you stay here, alright? You go directly to my castle where a suite is awaiting you, okay? You take good care of Andrew, he's like my son." Andrew had already excused himself and I felt like I really had the need to say something in _my_ stead, not Percy's.

"I'm sorry for lying."

I saw these black dots again and for a moment I had no vision! It was painful, like a thousand knives were used to inflict wounds on me when I was blind, and this is not figuratively, it's literally painful! When I regained my sight, I found myself walking away from Annabeth and towards the door which was about to be closed but opened when the doormen saw me.

* * *

After the last family was loaded into the aircraft, it was already preparing for takeoff. The plane was already off the ground when I saw a door open from their side and saw someone jump! I immediately gathered up as much water as I can to raise myself into the air and catch this person who was strikingly familiar as I got closer. I realized the person who jumped was a girl and apparently, I knew her.

Annabeth Chase jumped off a flying aircraft.

* * *

_**So, did you get the Titanic references? If so, put your hand on the screen and imagine me giving you a high-five! So, I'm going to ask you a question. So the thing is I've already made the last chapter and the epilogue and I'm not sure if you'll like the war's outcome. Now I'm going to give you guys a chance to change what's already written, okay? I'm going to let you guys answer this, okay? Should I choose to continue with the original ending or should I change the ending? What the ending is, you will never know until I post it so, now should I change it? You want to vote? Just post your vote at the review section!**_

_**Okay, how'd you like this chapter? Was it good? Let me know, review below!**_

_**-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShippe****r"**_


	20. Chapter XIX

**Chapter XIX – Annabeth's P.O.V.**

* * *

_"I'm sorry for lying."_

I saw something change in his eyes after he said this and his body jerked forward a little bit and somehow, I could tell that something changed in Percy at that moment. Percy cupped my face with his hands and then in one fluid motion, he leaned down and kissed me with such fervor burning and passion as if it's our last.

I wanted to ask him, 'Why the sudden change of heart?' but I was too caught up in the kiss. His kisses always compelled me to be this other persona in which I'm an Aphrodite girl and although I may not like the effect, I like the cause (which is Percy).

Suddenly, in the climax of the kiss, he pulled away and I saw the sadness in his eyes. Percy then, without warning, took off in the opposite direction and I went back to my room to prevent the asking of questions on why I'm dazed and compelled to look at the end of the hallway and touch my lips at the same time.

"Kindly strap yourselves at the safety chair at the end of your room and engage yourselves in the safety seatbelts."

The pilot announced and I was still dazed and reminiscing the kiss I've just shared with Percy. It was like how we used to, you know. His lips were still the same through the years. His lips were still soft and gentle and it was still kind of salty like the sea. His scent remained the same. His salty sea scent's still there and I can't help but compare it to the old times.

I felt a huge shift within me, both physically and emotionally. I've lost him once, am I going to risk losing him again, permanently this time? Even though I could tell that the plane is like a few feet away from solid ground, I kept running towards the airtight door which was coincidentally unguarded.

Once I entered the airtight room, I pressed the eject button which automatically closed the door behind me and I felt the hatch open and for a second, I felt nothing but the wind against my skin and the air rushing in my ears. I was falling towards Camp Half-Blood.

I was jarred back into reality when I felt cool water envelope me along with Percy's muscular arms. He saved me. The water slowly lowered us and Percy lead me to the Big House.

* * *

"What were you thinking?! Are you that stupid, Annabeth? You're so stupid!"

He yelled as he had his hand comb through his hair before loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first two upper buttons of his polo. "Have you got any idea how reckless you were?" he asked me and his sea green eyes bore into my platinum grey eyes. "Were you thinking that Jason would catch you?" he asked me and I felt my throat felt a lot more tight.

I wanted to cry, _'He still believes that I'm in love with Jason'_. "Jason is already at Atomos. You know why? He was loaded into the fourth aircraft to leave this planet!" I couldn't do anything but stare hopelessly at him. I wanted to tell him but I swore that I wouldn't tell him until after the war, that's what Zeus told us to do.

Percy went to his desk and asked for a soldier stationed at the door. "Lavigne," he said with much underlining authority, "call for a plane to go back here to Earth immediately." The soldier, Lavigne, gave me this look of pity and went to the make-shift call center at the Big House.

'So he didn't have an aircraft to escape? Was he really planning to die here?'

Suddenly, Percy and I heard a huge commotion outside and someone brought in a wounded familiar face. Michael Yew, one of Percy's spies at the enemy camp. Percy didn't like the idea of sending him but after he heard that Silena and Beckendorf were canned after being found out to be spies, Percy had no choice but to do so.

"Michael," Percy was at a loss of words. "What happened?" Michael pointed out the window and said this with his dying breath. "Gaea. . .army. . .now." as if on cue, he died and we heard shots being fired and when Percy and I looked outside the window, we saw the trees, the tall and proud sentinels of the forest that once stood tall, were being knocked down by a giant and several thousands of monsters and armies of the Void.

"Lavigne," the soldier went back to the room and Percy called for him, "cancel that plane request. Ask for reinforcements, the battle will happen today."

* * *

_**Sorry that I haven't updated yesterday because my computer crashed but I'm updating using my brother's computer, thanks kuya! So, the battle has officially dawned on Camp Half-Blood! The next chapter will be much more interesting so stay tuned for tomorrow (probably not, I still have practice but I could probbaly squeeze a chapter in)! So, how'd you like it? Let me know, review below!**_

_**-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShippe****r"**_


	21. Chapter XX

**Chapter XX – Kronos' P.O.V.**

* * *

_"Fire at will!"_

That was probably my last order before all hell broke loose. People were being slaughtered and enemies were being massacred. It was an absolute bloodbath. It was mortifying, to see your comrades fall in battle while you survive, awful.

I checked my surroundings and I saw Annabeth right in front of Hyperion and Gaea. Both of them were fashioning a Blood of Omicron and looked thirsty to kill one of us right now. "Annabeth!" I slashed through monsters and demigods who joined their side.

"Jackson?!" Gaea sneered at me and Hyperion was shocked. He looked like he had seen a ghost! _Oh. . ._

I remember it now, it was Hyperion who stabbed Percy with one of the blades and he left a fatal wound. "How are _you_, still alive?!" he asked me and I was simply speechless. I turned to see that Annabeth's head was turned to my side and she was wondering. "Well, _Hyperion_, I can take more than a simple wound!" I charged at the both of them.

It was an epic battle between Gaea, Hyperion, Annabeth and I, we all battled to the death. We were both much occupied with our opponents, which were the both of them (of which is a handful, if you're wondering). Somehow, I got hold of Hyperion's blade and I managed to thrust the blade into his torso and I left him to fade as I go aid Annabeth in defeating Gaea.

* * *

Somehow, Annabeth was knocked out unconscious and left me to fight Gaea. Not that I was complaining, though, I would have rather this than having fight with her. What if she died? It would be on my hands! Percy would take control of his body and kick my arse! I would very much rather this situation because I know that whatever the outcome of this battle would be, Annabeth wouldn't get to see it.

I was so caught up in thinking that I didn't notice that Gaea had laid a scratch on my arm. "What, Jackson, getting tired already? It's a pity, really," she said, taunting me, "I'm just getting started." I charged. Something was lingering in my mind, a thought that I should give more thought to.

Shrugging that thought away, I took my blade and I managed to plunge the blade into her stomach, making her glow and finally, slowly, fading into nothingness and the once everyone saw that Gaea was no more, everyone cheered for me and the victory of my battle against the Earth goddess, Gaea.

Again there was this thought that was lingering in my mind that was telling me to notice but what was there to notice? I mean, I'm fine, aren't I? Is there something to worry about? Am I injured in any way possible?

_The scratch._

That's right! The scratch! I only noticed because Gaea pointed it out! I immediately took a look at my body to only see that I've accumulated at least five stabs in the lower abdominal part. There is no doubt that it's either Gaea or Hyperion who stabbed me because there's this certain glow to this wound.

I am wondering though, why haven't I noticed? And why am I not bleeding?

* * *

"Although we've lost many, we've gained a victory that will last us a lifetime!" Chiron announced and the gods looked very pleased to me. The demigods who were shipped to Atomos were sent back here to Earth to celebrate the victory against Gaea and her siblings.

After Chiron finished his speech, I went to find both Andrew and Annabeth (Athena told me after I got out of the infirmary because I got the wounds stitched up) only to see them establishing a relationship with each other. Hopefully, a civil one too.

Deciding not to ruin their bonding and catching up time, I went ahead to find Jason, who was with Piper. "Piper, would you mind if I stole Jason for a while?" she jumped in surprise when my voice finally registered in her mind. Piper turned around and hugged me. I winced (fake, to keep the act) and she let go of me. "Sure," Piper said while Jason stood up and I lead him to Zeus' Fist.

"First of all, Percy, I'm so sorr—" I cut Jason with a chuckle which surprised him. "There's no need to be sorry, Jason. How about we put this all in the past and forget about this?" I told him and he protested. "Why are you so forgiving? You're supposed to be mad at me! Please, be mad at me!" he threw himself at the ground and I pulled him back up.

"You've done nothing wrong. _I know_." His eyes brightened up at my statement. "Really?" I nod and after that conversation, I've fooled yet another soul into a shameless lie I've been putting up with since the very moment I've introduced myself to the people here.

'_Is this what you want, Percy?'_

* * *

"Why so isolated?"

I asked Percy's former lover who was sitting at the end of the dock at the lake. "Nothing," she started, "I've been just. . ." I've droned off to ask the hidden occupant and original owner of this body. _'Is this what you want?' _I asked myself, and this time someone actually responded.

'_**Yes.'**_

Percy actually replied! Annabeth was gazing at the horizon, complimenting the moon. _'Is there anything I could do?' _I asked him and it took a while for him to reply. _**'One. . .more time to. . .control. . .-ody.**_' I couldn't really make out the sentence until I heard speak once again.

'_**Let me control this body for one last time, Kronos, please.'**_ Percy said and I finally got the idea! He wanted to control this body for just one more time. _'When are you ready?'_ I asked him and it took a long whole until he replied.

'_**Now.'**_

I counted up to three and I felt immense pain. It finally clicked! When I was stabbed, I didn't get hurt bit someone did! Percy did! Was the pain the reason why he can't manage to reply to any of my pleas? I saw nothing and I heard nothing but Percy's voice. The pain was too much! How could anyone handle this? But then again it's Percy.

But why does Percy need his body for?

* * *

_**So, Percy is alive! He is alive! SO, I updated, and I hope you aren't angry at me for making you guys wait for so long. So the next chapter will be in Percy's perspective! How was it? Let me know, review below!**_


	22. Chapter XXI

**Chapter XXI – Percy's P.O.V.**

* * *

We were sitting at the pier and we had a deafening silence that enveloped us. I decided to be brave and ask her a question I've been meaning to ask and ask the answer I've been yearning to know for 50 years of solitude from my emotions and humanly feelings. I decided to ask Annabeth why she cheated on me. For years, even when Kronos was controlling me and while I was hosting him, I knew to myself that I want to know the answer to that question. I want to know the real reason why she cheated on me.

"Annabeth, tell me. Tell me why you cheated."

I demanded for an answer. I saw Annabeth's eyes glimmer dimly in the moonlight as we gazed t the moonlit lake. Honestly speaking, I know Annabeth very well enough to know that she was hiding something from me when I '_confronted_' her and Jason. I was just so angry to believe or to register any other story other than what she gave me. Tell me, if you're absolutely angry and furious that you could just go on a killing rampage, would you give a second of attention to your logical side? No, you don't, you simply vent out your anger in a way (my way was escape by suicide which is not good kids, do not do that!).

She was a good actor per se. I would've believed her and I would've accepted defeat and loss of Annabeth but her eyes betrayed her. She was telling a story and so was her eyes and the story her eyes were giving me happened to contradict the story she was giving me, verbally. I knew, from that moment on, she was hiding something bigger. I wanted to forgive her but the hate in my heart deprived me of that ability. I wanted to, so bad, forgive her and Jason but I was blinded by the thought of being betrayed by the people I trust the most.

I made myself believe that she cheated on me.

"How did you―" she seemed to ask how on Earth did I figure it out? Well that's quite easy, not to brag or anything. "You had Andrew, _is that not reason enough_? Besides, I know you well enough to know that you're lying and hiding something from me." She muttered something like touché or fair point but at the moment, I really didn't care. She was about to tell me something I need to know after so much years. I don't really need to pay attention to any minor details now do I? No, I do not.

"Zeus received a prophecy but it was cut short to two lines, the Oracle told Zeus that time will show him the rest of the prophecy. Zeus was so impatient, of course, and he tried to do it. The Oracle (A/N: Not Rachel, let's say Zeus' personal Oracle) told Zeus that it will happen in time, he would just have to wait so her decided to take things into his own hands." I could see the pain and the distant pain she must've felt. "Zeus was so scared for his kingship and worried about his existence that he wanted to fulfill the first two lines of the prophecy." Her voice broke miserably.

"The prophecy is about you, Percy." I could hear the pain in her voice and the yearning she had for me all through these years (50, to be exact). She cried and I took her into my arms, not meeting her eyes and vice versa. "The prophecy, Zeus wanted to fulfill it but Poseidon didn't want to, he protested and half the council did. Athena was neutral on this. Although Poseidon refused to have you '_broken_' he was conflicted, can he save you in the expense of the world?" I nodded and I comforted her still. "Athena, feeling pity for Poseidon, her rival, she suggested something she noticed. Mom told them that perhaps they could spare your life by breaking you emotionally. Poseidon agreed to this." She was in my arms as we should have been for 50 years.

"Zeus considered this so they called for the remaining Seven excluding you, Percy. Jason was recovering from a battle so he wasn't in the condition to join us to the council meeting with the Olympians. That was when I learned the truth. I refused, I wanted to walk away but Poseidon stopped me and begged me, saying that if we didn't agree, Zeus would break him physically." My body tensed a little bit. Does Zeus have a heart?! Wait, stupid question, of course he doesn't have one! If he did have one, he wouldn't have accused me of stealing his Master Bolt and none of this would have happened!

"I agreed. To think of losing you to death was so unbearable so I did it. Jason didn't want to do that, but Piper convinced him, saying that she already lost Leo, their best friend, and that she couldn't bear to lose him too," that's what Jason and Piper were fighting about! When I heard them from behind the Zeus cabin! That's what they were talking about! Jason gave them his word that he'd do it! That he'd join the act! It all makes perfect sense now! That's the reason why they were fighting! Piper was trying to convince Jason to go through with their plan! She betrayed Camp Half-Blood but for a good reason (I learned from Luke and I gave her amnesty as she did it for the sake of love, like what Silena did. They're both heroes here, nothing will change that).

"For years, Jason hated me, Frank and Hazel. He managed to forgive Piper as she's the main reason why he agreed to go on with the act." I rested my chin on her head softly and she cried still, sobbed softly against my arm. "What about Andrew?" I asked her and she hesitated before answering. This, Andrew, was obviously a touchy subject for Annabeth. I wanted to tell her that she didn't need to answer that but she beat me to answer and she started, and don't you think I deserve to know this? I am the father of the boy, back in Atomos (legally) and biologically.

"I became better after your loss after some few years. But one thing had set me off like a ticking time bomb. It was Katie and Travis' child, Perseus Stoll, who they named after you and not the hero. I remembered the promise we made to Bob back at Tartarus," I shivered at the mention of that damned and god forsaken place although I've been to places much more worse than that.

"We told him that we'd tell our children stories of him, that he'd never be forgotten and he'll be remembered as a hero for ages and generations to come. I cried that night at your cabin. Katie told him about us and Bob, I couldn't stand that, you know? It was I who made that promise and I intended to do just that. I wanted to have that Percy, I wanted to have the future I've always dreamed about sharing with you. I wanted a family with you Percy, I was just so broken by the fact that I'll never have that."

"When I found out Andrew was conceived, I knew that I wanted him. I wanted to take care of him but once monsters laid their eyes on him, they would be compelled to kill him. I knew that I couldn't keep him safe. I asked my Mother for help. She took Andrew away from me to hide him. Little did I know, that time, the last time I kissed his forehead before giving him to Athena would be the last time I'd see him in that life time." I heard that Andrew was killed and when he was wrongly sentenced to Tartarus, that's where I swooped in.

Annabeth took out a locket she had and showed me a picture of a baby Andrew. He looked like my carbon-copy. He had my raven black hair and my sea-green eyes with specks of ocean blue in a vortex of stormy grey eyes. "He's beautiful, Annabeth." I complimented. Even though she wasn't facing me, I could tell that she was smiling widely at my compliment. "When I learned that he died," her voice broke, "I wanted to kill myself but I wanted to tell you myself about it. I wanted to ask for your forgiveness. I mean how would you feel if you learned about Andrew from another persona while I'm dead?" she had a good point, I do deserve to hear it from her side, it's both my right and her right as well.

"I knew that I had to make it up to you, it was the least I could have done." There were tears again and I pulled her up shortly after I stood up and I covered her eyes. I slowly wiped her tears away with my thumb (I asked her to close her eyes). I cupped her face into my hands and slowly, I leaned it until my lips met her own pair of soft lips. We kissed softly and yet passionately. Slowly, we broke apart and she opened her eyes.

Swirling green orbs met stormy grey eyes.

* * *

_**So hey, guys! So, I hope that you're not angry for waiting so long for an update. I had to do a dance for an intermission number for an event (SFA &amp; ASJ, Bro. Felipe Cup. Go La Salle!). So here's your extra long chapter! If you're happy that you got a longer chapter, thank this one right here (simrasimigirl) for requesting for a longer chapter! So how'd you like it? Is it good? Let me know, review below!**_

_**-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"**_


	23. Chapter XXII

**Chapter XXI – Annabeth's P.O.V.**

* * *

_Swirling green orbs met stormy grey eyes._

Honestly, at the beginning of this conversation, I saw his frozen sea-green eyes. It was still bright and still had the same effect on me but I knew, to myself of course, that I would always want to see the swirling sea-green eyes that made my heart flutter. It was simply one of the most attractive physical traits that I fell for (let's be honest, you also need to consider the physical traits just as much as you consider the emotional and personal traits).

When he pulled away, I expected to see his frozen sea-green eyes (just imagine ocean green water crashing into one another as waves yet frozen in animation). I wanted to ask him what happened to his eyes but instead, rather shockingly, I saw the swirling eyes that made me feel butterflies in my stomach. Although shocking, I preferred that rather than the frozen and somehow emotionless green eyes that did not live up to the swirling sea-green eyes.

"You did not change, Annabeth, not a single change in your appearance or your heart is detectable."

His voice was somehow deeper and somehow more significant this night. It's like, as if, somebody had took over him and controlled him. He changed so much, over a few seconds, that I'm theorizing! Honestly, I like this new change because it brought out the old him. Percy, when he came back, was different. He became more serious and quite estranged from his past as if he's never been involved with us. It's like he didn't know what to do when he was with us. He would constantly zone out as if to figure out what to do or say. I knew that things had changed him but I know that his heart remained the same.

"Some things never do change, Percy." he looked at me and his eyes held this adoration. He was looking at me the way every woman wants to be looked at by the man who has won her affections and stole her heart. "I believe so, Annabeth. Some things, such as love, can, most probably and should, stay the same." have you noticed that he became more poetic? No?

Again, with one fluid motion after gazing longingly at me, he kissed me and brought me to his cabin where we both lost our innocence as we went with the flow of the Fates and our desires. That night, we had created a special bond within ourselves. That night we have created a bond, a bond that only Percy and I could relate to and understand. I swear that at that moment we were infinite.

* * *

"Good morning."

He greeted me with his swirling sea-green orbs, of which were an excellent motivation to get up in the morning. "How was your sleep?" he asked me, yawning. I smiled at that. "The best night of my entire lifetime. Nothing, and I mean nothing would probably compare to it." he smiled at it but something was in his eyes. Was it sadness? I saw him deflate for a moment before he got all cheerful again. "Well, I have to get ready. I have to leave for Atomos. Even though Chaos is quite fine, I think it's rather about time to resume my princely duties at Atomos." I was disappointed at that. I honestly wanted him to stay here at Earth, where he truly belonged. He belong here, with us, his family.

"What about Andrew?" he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "He needs to stay here, Annabeth. You know that in order to rule the people, you need to know the people. I have been training before, you know, I went to live at some random planet for at least 2 months. I was learning and understanding the problems and needs of the people." well, at least I have Andrew. I need to make it up to him. I want to be in his life. I've been an absent parent as much as Percy says he had been to Andrew.

"I have to get ready." he kissed me before he collected his clothes and went to shower.

* * *

I had already taken a shower when I got back to Percy's cabin. I saw the bathroom door open and I saw him there shaving and I smiled at him. He was already dressed in his princely attire (just like what a prince would wear except it's not red nor blue. It's black.). Honestly speaking, he grew much more handsome. He noticed me and he smiled at me before requesting that I give him the black tie sprawled across the bed. When I retrieved it, I heard this rather contained sound. "Percy, you alright in there?" I went to the bathroom and saw him quite stiff.

He was nervous and a little uptight like a soldier. "What happened?" I asked him and all he could muster was that he dropped something. _'Something was wrong'_, I thought to myself. He wouldn't meet my eyes. Although he wouldn't meet my eyes, I could tell that something was different. His eyes were frozen once again. There is something definitely wrong.

* * *

Percy's personal plane was here and so was Chaos, who was sitting in a wheelchair. "I would like to thank each and every one of you for your full cooperation, support and help for defeating Gaea permanently, putting her into eternal slumber. The victory would have been theirs if it weren't for your support. For that, I give my thanks and I am forever in your debt." his voice was a bit strained as if being reserved. "Some of the army's legions would like to stay to protect Camp Half-Blood also to inform us directly if Earth would ever need help again." Percy stepped off the podium and went back to his seat when I heard Chaos' voice.

"Would you like to say anything else, _Omicron_?" Chaos had this authority in his voice that was underlined that made even Percy tremble. "Nothing, sir." he responded. Chaos' dark blue eyes had grew steely and he became more serious. Chaos stood up with the help of his cane and went to Percy. "Stand up!" he shouted and Percy was looking straight into the ground.

"You can tell them now."

His voice was strict but you can tell that his voice was near the breaking point. All of us, the whole camp at the amphitheatre, was wondering on what Chaos wanted Percy to say and what the heir to the Universe didn't want to say. Percy went to open his mouth but he decided against saying anything at all and stood there silently. He had hesitated. What id Percy hiding from us and why is he hiding that from us?

"That's an order, Omicron. They deserve to know what really happened. They can't live believing a lie nor live on a false hope." something sparked in his facial reaction and he was tearing up. "I haven't been entirely honest with all of you, especially to the people I've tried to establish a friendship with." he started. My attention was completely diverted to him as he started once again. "I wanted to be true to all of you, but you all wanted to see him, you all wanted to ask for his forgiveness, as I've wanted to earn. You all hoped and I didn't want to crush that immediately, after all, he's still, technically alive." my head perked up, being one of the '_especially_' mentioned people.

"It's my fault, driven with the lust for revenge and allowing him to be so reckless, allowing the hate and coldness in his heart to thrive. I've made him do this, and I've made myself think that this is the best and only choice I could make." I could hear him gulp because of the microphone. ""I thought that he would be in no pain at all when it's the exact opposite, he's in more pain than any mortal, god or demigod can imagine." he cried.

"He's deprived of his senses and he's deprived of his abilities to feel, well, he can't feel anything but the pain. I've made him go through that much because I'm too selfish. I was―" Percy tried to hold back this sob but he miserably failed. I wanted to come up and comfort him but I found myself glued to the ground. "I just didn't want to lose my first true friend. I didn't want to lose him," he said, wiping his tears and the camera focused on his face (there was a screen so that everyone could see him). Suddenly, his eyes changed. It changed from a shade of frozen sea-green to a shade of imperial gold.

"I didn't want to lose Percy." he was possessed all along!

* * *

**_Camp knows that Percy was possessed! But they don't know who possessed him. So, I wanted to say sorry for (if ever needed to say this) putting you at a very awkward situation. I really had to put that (it's essential to the plot). . .sexual intercourse part (I couldn't do an M or a lemon because the word itself makes it awkward). I feel really awkward now. So want to know what happens next? Tune in tomorrow! Oh, so how did you like this chapter? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it definitely awkward? Why, yes it is. So, let me know, review below! Oh and if you guys really like this story, I'm sorry but it's coming to an end soon (epilogue is already written!). Bye!_**

**_-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"_**


	24. Chapter XXIII

**Chapter XXIII – Annabeth's P.O.V.**

* * *

Immediately, Kronos was pinned to the ground and Chaos made some protest while the army (including Luke and Andrew) defended Kronos. "Stay back, Andrew, you have no idea what kind of monster is in your father!" I took my knife and I pinned it against his neck, Kronos was trying to explain something but I don't care about a word he would say. He possessed my brother and my friend, Luke, but that wasn't enough?! He had to possess Percy, of all people!

"Annabeth, don't kill Kronos!" I hear Andrew plead and I began to wonder, why is he taking _his_ side? "You don't know what you're talking about, Andrew! This is the man who wanted to kill your father when we were younger!" I told him, my attention diverted from the original target. "Get out of him, you rotten bastard! Get out of him, you no good low-life!" tears were streaming down my face. Was this all a sham? All those time last night? That intimate action _**(A/N: Annabeth was a virgin and so was Percy, they were each other's first.) **_we had shared was not with Percy? That only fueled my anger.

I was about to thrust the knife into his neck when I heard Chaos' voice. "Annabeth Chase, do you want to kill your lover?" he asked me, serious, gazing into my eyes. He was so obviously telling me to step away from Kronos. "Chaos―Lord Chaos, this is not Percy! This is Kronos! The evil time lord!" half the camp was just about as ready to attack him too. "True, it is, indeed, Kronos but have you ever registered the fact that it's also Percy you're about to kill?" I took a look at Kronos and I saw his eyes flicker from swirling sea-green to frozen sea-green and finally, to the imperial shade of gold.

"What do you mean?" I demanded although I was already hypothesizing about what is really happening. "You have experienced this with Luke, have you not?" I was just staring at him, being completely silent as I stood. "You know well enough, to yourself even, that it is not Kronos you are hurting but instead Perseus. Of course, how'd that happen? Mind to listen to a rather old man and his tales?" he held his hand forward and I gave him my knife and they (Luke and Andrew) took Kronos as far away from me.

"There was a prophecy and it was dawning on all of us. We had no choice but to do this. Percy was stabbed by the Blood of Omicron so Kronos had possessed him. The prophecy mentioned him, it said that he was needed but did it mention that his body should be in control? Did it mention that he can't be in an in-between-life-and-death situation? No it did not."

"The purpose of Kronos possessing Percy was that someone could control his body while the other occupant of the body would bear with the pain. If you're all wondering, yourself included Kronos, why he has not disintegrated from the stab of a blade, Anaklusmos II, from a battle, it is because Percy had a will to fight up until now, absorbing the pain." Kronos' eyes widened at this.

"Absorbed? If I let go of this body, he will immediately fade into the Void! I won't have the chance to say what his mother told me, sire! I can't do it, my Lord!" Fade immediately? Did I hear correct? Fade immediately to the Void, the place of no return? "Have you lost your mind, Kronos?! You've experienced it for yourself! You know the pain he is in right now! How could you be so selfish?!" he shouted. Never have I ever seen him (Chaos) so angry. "I don't want to let go of him, my Lord!" he looked at his golden sarcophagus in which his original body had been laid for years. "Do you think it's more easy for me? Kronos, that's my son's soul I'm letting go! You can't expect me to be all happy! I've loved him as a son because he is my son in a way." He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Do not make the same mistake."

Kronos stepped up to the podium in which he started to speak right away. "I'm very sorry that I lied to all of you. I just thought that maybe, it's what he wanted. I'm sorry that most of you never got the chance to apologize to him. Well, at least he got to see the one person he wished to see again." He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Don't you go on thinking, Athena girl, that I don't know about that night! Or that kiss at the plane. If you could only see the boy, he's blushing mad!" he looked at me warmly and let a tear fall to the ground. "My only regret was that he never got to see his mother again," he then looked at me, "but look at the bright side! You are the only person he saw, if you only knew how much that night meant to him, that time you had. It was the only time I felt him happy." I didn't notice that tears were already streaming down.

"Everybody, if you would so kindly look away!" I followed him as he went to the lake and opened the sarcophagus himself. "Goodbye, old sport." He then whispered something to himself. Suddenly, a bright life engulfed everything. I heard someone scream in pain and in agony. Percy! Once the light dimmed, I saw Percy and Kronos at the lake. Kronos was standing up weakly and Percy was at the water screaming some unkind profanities. "Chaos, why isn't he already in the Void?" asked Luke and he turned away from the screaming Percy. "The curses he'd acquire from the Arae during his fights. He has to endure it again even after a lifetime of enduring this while possessed." I covered my mouth to prevent the gasp.

I went running to Percy. I took his hand and it took a while for him to register who I was as he was asked if I was Hazel or Piper. _'A blindness curse and a deafening curse'_, I thought. He couldn't hear me as he kept repeating his questions on where I am. Slowly, he began to register that I'm here and that the white fog that covered his swirling green eyes was now lifted.

"Annabeth. . ." was all he managed to choke up. He was becoming more transparent. A second ago he was deadly pale but now he's a bit transparent! He smiled at me as he tucked a golden lock behind my ear (like he did this morning). "Why the playful mood, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him, tears slowly dripping down my face.

"_Why the playful mood?"_

I turned to the campers and said, "Hey, I need some Apollo kids here! I need someone to get some nectar and ambrosia from the Big House!" no one moved, not a single inch. "Are you all deaf? There is a dying camper here! Percy's dying, the gods damn it!" I focused more on the fading Percy.

"Did you find the clues I left in your books?" he managed to say, in between coughs of blood.

_I opened my eyes to only find that I'm right, "You know, Annabeth, you're such in a good mood I'm starting to think that maybe, if it's possible, some Amity people struck you with the peace serum they used on Tris." Her eyes suddenly flew open, revealing her sparkling platinum grey eyes._

_"You've actually read the series?" that caught her attention, "I did, why, thought I couldn't handle it?" I mused and she raised an eyebrow, "Yes, actually, I thought you couldn't handle it. So, why'd you do it? Why did you decide to read a novel, let alone a series?" I sat up straight and coughed up a little._

_"That," I tried to use my horrible British accent, "is for me to know and for you to find out." I smirked, 'Okay, Percy, you cannot tell her! Remember, your iron will!' I thought to myself. "C'mon, Seaweed Brain! Tell me." Her voice somehow managed to persuade me._

_**'Iron will my face, Jackson.'**_

"_Well, there was this one time I really felt," this talk is really degrading me, "ignorant." Annabeth chuckled, "Even Paul had a hard time to tutor me, I kind of understood why Athena didn't like me so I 'borrowed' one of your books, tried to read it, got fond of it and I ended up 'borrowing' the whole series." Something sparked in Annabeth's eyes._

"The series, the book. . ." I was left dumfounded. I still, up to this day, couldn't find Allegiant. "Although I know that. . .Charon is never going to ferry me to the other side. . .I know that he's calling for me." He leaned up and with his remaining strength, he pulled me in for one last kiss. He was already glowing like the sun, brightly yet so hard to see. "Well, looks like your time is up. I'll see you later, Wise Girl." He said, the sun dimmed as the eclipse closed in and the sky was dark and the night would set up high in the sky as it would, temporarily, mark the end of the day.

_"No wonder I couldn't find Allegiant! You had it all along!" we had a good laugh until I heard Chiron's voice calling her. "Well, looks like your time is up. I'll see you later, Wise Girl." And she slowly descended from the hill, leaving me alone to cherish the sunlight that would mark the end of this day._

* * *

_**Oh, hey guys! You don't want to kill me for doing this, right? Listen, this is not the last chapter! Sure it's near the end but it's the last. SO, I'm gonna ask you guys, did you like it? Did you know from which chapter those lines were from? So if you know, review! So, how was it? The chapter? Is it good? Well, let me know and review below!**_

_**-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"**_


	25. Chapter XXIV

**Chapter XXIV – Kronos' P.O.V.**

* * *

The temporary darkness of the sky (Artemis' sign of respect, think of it as half-mast) had soon turned into the night sky. Apollo not bothering to turn up as the death of an iconic demigod has surfaced. The gods are absolutely devastated, Poseidon was still lost in his grief, not believing the death he'd just encountered. I understand that though, Poseidon just lost Perseus after finally being with him. It's a pity that he (Percy) didn't get to see him (Poseidon), no?

"How're you?" I was at the door frame, standing in between the inside Percy's cabin and the cabin's porch. Annabeth Chase spun around and saw me. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was a mess. Who wouldn't be? She just lost him, the same way I lost everyone I loved before. "Terrible. Can't you say by one look? People can." She was packing and she was frantic about something. She was looking for something and she was quite desperate to find it.

"Urgh!"

"What're you trying to find? Perhaps I could help, I shared his memories too, you know," I went to her side. "Tell me, I might help you. It's what he, probably, would've wanted from me and Luke. He would've wanted the both of us to be there for you and Andrew." She looked at me as if I'm a bomb she needs to configure but then looks at the ground. "There's this. . .thing he told me. . ._last night_," by means of _'last night'_, it means the night of his first intimate gesture towards the opposite gender, "He was saying things like to build something permanent."

"And?" I don't seem to catch on with her point. "When I was younger, I wanted to be an architect because I wanted to build something that would last through the ages, something _permanent_. The reason why I wanted to create something permanent was that nothing was permanent in my life." I do seem to remember about something like this in his memory. "Percy would do puzzles back at Atomos, something that helped him solved crimes and mysteries. Is there something else he said?" she gulped and she continued. "Last night, he was saying things. Things like _'Memories'_, _'Something permanent'_, and _'Promise'_. I don't get it though, it might connect to something," she made this thinking gesture.

"Relevant?" I thought about it for a second and I got something. "Was there anything memorable? Like something you told him? Or a memory?" she went back to thought and her face sparked with an idea. "Olympus is the only thing I've designed that stood significantly that Percy knows of," she connected the invisible dots in front of her, "which means it's not mine, the _'Something permanent'_ part. It would have probably meant a monument or something." She said and something sparked in my brain.

"Promise of something permanent! Is there any memory of a monument that you both mentioned during your relationship?" if only Percy was here, I wouldn't have to subject my brain to endless torture of thinking. "Monument," she continued the thinking gesture in which she cupped her chin into her hand. "When we were thirteen! The Lincoln Memorial! I sent him a postcard of it!" she exclaimed at me, quite loud too.

"Where'd he put that? The postcard?" I asked her and she pointed at the frame of the mounted Minotaur horn. How cliché of you, Percy, hiding something of personal importance at the back of a picture frame. You have watched too much 20's and 30's movies, Percy. Too much of them, I say. The postcard was pinned to the corkboard portion of the frame. I removed the frame and I saw a very dusty collection of books (three dusty books to be precise), the one at the very bottom even had a bookmark.

"The books, I was still looking for them when he went missing." Annabeth took the top book and caressed the pages. She began to cry. I saw her looking at a picture of a younger version of the two of them. They seemed young, like they were 16? 17 perhaps?

I took the last two books. I was carefully carrying the two books when I had accidentally let the last book (the red one) slip out of my fingers and I saw the book marked page. I was shocked, both Annabeth and I actually. The page held a ring in the middle (a portion of the page was cut off deep enough to hold the ring. "Oh gods," she said. I couldn't see what caused her shock as I could only see her back. When I went in front of her, I too gasped.

"This is what he was hinting on, last night, all those things he kept referring to, out adventures that he kept reminding me of, _something permanent_." Her voice broke and I enveloped her into a bear hug. I was busy cooing her when I realized something. Atomos' laws derived from ancient Greece's laws. Do you know how marriage is performed back then? Dinner with both families (I suspect that Percy and Annabeth have had dinner with both of their families together) and they've consummated their relationship, no?

When I realized this, I brought her immediately to Chaos, who already knew of the situation and was, in fact, talking to the gods about it. "Speaking of the girl, here she is," Athena was hiding this expression I couldn't quite make out. "Annabeth, by the highly esteemed laws of Atomos, is the legal partner of Percy, she will be, once I step down this coming August, the monarch of Atmos."

* * *

**3 Years Later**

* * *

"How is your training, Andrew?"

The boy grew to look more like his father as each day pass and he became to be more like both of his parents. Having his mother's talents and wits and his father's skills and compassion. It's quite heartbreaking for me to see him as I remember my first true friend. "Don't ask for answer to the questions you don't want to be answered." he gave me a serious face before grinning (a lopsided grin, apparently, much like his father's famous grin). "You're Athena's legacy, Andrew, I'm sure that you can't possibly be _that_ bad at archery!" he held his hands up in defeat.

"Hey, you know my father's skills! He's terrible!"

He was terrible but over the time he grew quite a reputation for being one of Atomos' most talented archer (he can even throw an arrow like a knife and hit a bull's eye for 200 yards without the bow!). "In time, Andrew, in time." he then stood up, dusting the imaginary dirt. "Speaking of time, it's already time for the council meeting Mom has arranged! If we're late, she'd have our heads!" yes, last time we were late, well, I'd rather not relive the memory.

* * *

When we got there, Mom was glaring dagger at the both of us. "Finally, we can start this council meeting with our Crown Prince and our Field Marshal," when she emphasizes our titles, you know that that's not a good sign. "Chaos felt a shift in the world, he said that there's a chance that _he_ can return." I mainly sat there in shock, taking in what Annabeth told the council (which consisted of her, Andrew, me, Luke, Chaos, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades).

* * *

**_So, how was that? Short, yes. So let me know of how you think of this chapter. Let me know and review below!_**

**_-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"_**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Space, vast and border-less space, nothing to be seen in the vast open space of, well, space.

It's quite intriguing how the Universe works, or the Fates perhaps. Very intriguing indeed. Apparently, all of my accomplishments are worth nothing in their eyes and judgment. But do I care? No I do not. Although yes, I do feel that sometimes it's quite sad that I never got the opportunity to have my life with Annabeth, how could me being dead and all the people that I love and care about are alive, how could that mean anything but good?

Am I stupid? Well, honestly I prefer being called "Seaweed Brain" but in a term yes. Am I delusional? Well, I did get hit at the head for about the billionth time so you could consider that but all of that doesn't even matter. I am a new man because I grew up, I pushed all the hatred away and now I am as happy and as giddy as an Amity boy.

Will I ever get a chance to go back home? To Annabeth, well, I don't know, I'm not sure if I'll see my family again but I know that I'm always with them because I live in them as they continue to live in me. To the people out there wondering _'What is he doing?! That idiot, didn't he know that she broke his heart?'_, well, they know the reason and the fact that my heart has only been captured by her and herself only. Only she, Annabeth, has the right to break it, only Annabeth has the right to break my heart a thousand times even.

Besides, it's only hers to actually ever to break.

She stole my heart and I, absolutely, had no intention of stealing it back. Do I regret being like this? Being a martyr, I mean. That's quite easy of a question, you know? No. Even though I won't have the chance to go back to Earth or back to life, I know that I'll continue to live as this passing light, making an appearance right in front of you. I was once a star who refused to shine because of hate and coldness.

That's gone now. I'm ready to shine as bright as the other stars out there. Why? Because I opened my heart to reason. The moment I forgave them and myself, I was free (which was the exact moment I died). Now, I have no regrets of whatsoever. I fought a war and I saved lives. I know to myself that I have accomplished much therefore I lay myself to rest, I let myself achieve the peace I know I deserved right from the beginning.

So, if you see a flash of light across that deep and dark blue sky, know that it's me. That's me right there saying hello to you. So tell everyone this, "Percy says hello." Okay? One day, I'll them myself. I'll tell Bob, Zoe and all of my friends who died and who are alive. I'll tell them what I've been needing to say all these years.

"I'm back and I'm here to stay."

* * *

**_One word, sequel?_**

**_-L.R.G. the Author "KorrohShipper"_**


End file.
